


Your Last Bruise

by henley_sarah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Awesome Rowena MacLeod, BAMF Rowena MacLeod, Baking, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Castiel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Castiel Being Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Cats, Character(s) of Color, Con Artists, Crowley & Dean Winchester Friendship, Crowley (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Crowley Being Crowley (Supernatural), Cunnilingus, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Dean Winchester Needs Love, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester Not Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Familiars, Feels, Female Character of Color, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Grinding, Helpful Rowena MacLeod, Hex Bags (Supernatural), Lingerie, Love, Love Potion/Spell, Making Love, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Pool & Billiards, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Being Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Being an Asshole, Sam Winchester Being an Idiot, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Stress Baking, Tattoos, Timeline What Timeline, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 31,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henley_sarah/pseuds/henley_sarah
Summary: "Sam, Dean, this is Lilo. Lilo, this is Sam and Dean. We're gonna help them kill bad guys." I smiled at her.'Do you have to use the baby voice?' Lilo asked telepathically.'Yes, it helps sell that you're a cat. We can't have them know what we are. They'd kill us.'





	1. Chapter 1

I sometimes wonder to myself how I got to where I am.

Four months ago, I was in a public library, looking for a job, when I met Mr. Bobby Singer.

"We're just... not sure you're the type of person we're looking to hire, given your, um, background and all..." a scrawny pale man in glasses too big for his face offered me a tight-lipped smile.

I pursed my berry colored lips and looked down at the counter where my hands rested, and my eyes flicked between his pale ones and my darker ones, and I realized what he actually meant.

"My background?" I asked, raising both eyebrows and he nodded. "My background?!"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm very sorry-" he said and I just scoffed and stomped away, holding my head high and not letting him get the best of me. He is not worth my anger, nor my tears.

I stepped outside the library and took a shaky deep breath before getting into my daddy's car. "How'd it go, sweetie?"

"Not well, daddy," I said and he started to drive away.

"What happened? Why didn't they wanna hire a bright girl like you?" He asked, and my silence was his answer. "Their loss, honey. They don't know what they missing, being ignorant." He shook his head.

I smiled over at my dad, dark-skinned, handsome, looked young for his age. He was a university professor and was with me every step of the way.

He was the one who introduced me to Bobby. They were old friends, I had learned, and when my dad was found murdered in his office, Bobby took me in and trained me up. I learned about hunters and was interested in what Bobby did. I was too scared to actually go out and hunt monsters, but looking up lore and information for hunters, I could do.

So when Bobby died just last month, I met Sam and Dean. Bobby had informed them on his deathbed of my existence and they had agreed to take me in so I could help them on their hunts.

Bobby had warned me, though, they hated witches, so I had to be very careful.

You know, being a witch and all.

So now I was packing up stuff with Lilo, my familiar. She was a tanned girl with long black hair and golden eyes. She was beautiful, and in her human form, liked to dress provocatively. She was a cat in her other form: a tan long hair with gorgeous eyes. She chose me, and we were best friends.

We both heard a car rumble up and I gave her a look as I went to check it out, and saw two handsome men get out and come to the door. I smiled and let them in.

"You must be Antoinette." The taller one said.

"Please, Tony. Now, which of you is Sam and which is Dean?" I asked.

"I'm Sam." The taller one smiled.

"Dean. Nice to meet you." The one with shorter hair smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you both. Lemme just grab my bags, and we can go." I said and they followed me to help. I lead them into the room, and Lilo was nowhere to be seen.

Sam and Dean grabbed most of them, and I got a relatively small bag for myself. "Looking for something?" Dean asked.

"Yeah... Lilo? Lilo? Where are you?" I called and she sauntered out in cat form out of the kitchen. "Lilo, you lolo." I smiled and picked her up, and she settled against me.

"Sam, Dean, this is Lilo. Lilo, this is Sam and Dean. We're gonna help them kill bad guys." I smiled at her.

' _Do you have to use the baby voice?_ ' Lilo asked telepathically.

' _Yes, it helps sell that you're a cat. We can't have them know what we are. They'd kill us._ ' I said back.

"Right. Let's go." Sam said and we packed into their car. I sat in the back with Lilo on the seat, her head on my lap as she took cat naps.

"How long have you had her?" Dean asked.

"Almost two years now," I said and stroked her ear. "You don't like cats, do you, Dean?" I smiled.

"He doesn't really like animals in general." Sam smiled back at me.

"She'll stay out of your way. She's quiet. No five am running down the hallways or loud meowing. She rarely makes a sound as it is. Unless she wants attention. Then it just a tiny little sound. She's mostly mute." I said and stroked down her back and she stretched out a little before settling back.

"I think this move will be good for us." I sighed and looked out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we got to what Sam and Dean called the bunker, they started taking the heavier boxes to my room. I managed to be clumsy and drop a box in front of Dean, and tons of lingerie fell out of it.

"Damn." He said and I started picking them up.

"Goddammit..." I swore. Why did Lilo have so much lingerie?

"Here..." Dean knelt down to help.

"They're..." I started to blurt out, then realized I would sound crazy.

"Not yours?" Dean grinned and I wanted to die.

"Trust me, I know how it sounds, but they're really not... I'm- I'm just gonna shut up. Thanks." I took the box and hightailed it out of there.

Thankfully, that was the last box, so I shut and locked the door. I turned to Lilo lying on the bed on her back, and I just sighed.

"Why the fuck do you have so much lingerie? You don't even wear half of it..." I groaned and she turned to her human form.

"They're pretty." She shrugged as she checked out her nails.

"I might actually kill you." I sighed and began unpacking, then stared at her. "This is your shit, too."

With a small groan, she got up and began helping.

After a little while, I was almost done, and there was a knock on the door. I went over and unlocked it, seeing Sam.

"Sorry, habit. Bobby used to walk in and out whenever the fuck he wanted. Got annoying." I said and he just smiled.

"It's alright, Tony. Lunch is soon. What do you like on your burgers?" He asked.

"Uh... cheese, pickles, ranch. Nothing special." I shrugged and he nodded, then looked around me to see Lilo taking another cat nap.

"Is all she does sleep?" He asked and I nodded.

"Pretty much." I sighed. "I have a few more things to put away, and I'll be right out," I said. Sam nodded and left.

"I'm hungry," Lilo said once he left.

"I'll see what I can do." I nodded and she turned back into a cat as we walked down to the kitchen. Dean had also made fries, so I took some on a small plate and gave it to Lilo. Dean gave me a look.

"She loves fries," I said.

' _I love fries._ ' Lilo sighed telepathically.

"Does she usually eat human food?" Dean asked.

"Prefers it over cat food, that's for sure." I chuckled.

"That's... odd." Sam hummed and I shrugged.

"They make her happy." I smiled at her before lifting my burger. I took a bite and grinned. "You a chef, Dean?" I asked.

"You like?" He asked with a smile and I nodded, taking another bite.

"Dean learned to cook when he was young. He mostly cooked for me." Sam boasted about his brother.

"Lucky. I can't cook for shit." I chuckled after swallowing and licked my lips. "When I was younger, I set fire to my kitchen four times," I said, making their eyebrows rise up.

"You are not allowed in the kitchen." Dean pointed his finger sternly at me, making me laugh.

"That's a bit far, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Okay, fine. You can be in the kitchen, but no cooking." Dean said and I nodded.

"Got it." I smiled with a nod.

Lilo finished her plate of fries and nudged my leg with her head, so I picked up her plate and put some more on it, giving it to her.

We finished up eating, Lilo going back to my room, probably to nap, and I stayed in the kitchen with the brothers, drinking beer.

I was slowly becoming transfixed with the way Dean's plump lips curled around the rim of the bottle, but never looked for too long. I reminded myself that I was here to work, not to get romantically involved.

I soon said goodnight to the two and went into my room, locking the door and undressing to get a shower.

"So Dean's pretty cute..." Lilo hummed, her eyes on me.

"Sure, I guess." I shrugged.

"Oh, please, Tony. Like I couldn't smell your pheromones for him." She grinned, teasing me as I started to walk to my bathroom.

"God, shut up, Lilo!" I groaned and closed the bathroom door on her snickering.

I tied my hair up and washed my body with my favorite body wash, shaved, rinsed, and soon stepped out, drying myself, and wrapping my hair in a scarf to not mess it up while I slept. I dressed in some track shorts and a huge T-shirt, and slipped into bed, Lilo in cat form curled against me, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up late the next morning to Lilo standing on my chest and licking my forehead.

"Lilo, off," I said and she stepped off my chest, and I wiped her cat spit off my face. I sat up and glared at the wall, then stood up, unlocked my door, and walked to the kitchen, Lilo at my heels.

'What do you want to eat?' I asked her in my thoughts.

'Buttered toast.' She answered.

I nodded and went into the kitchen, seeing Dean at the stove and Sam sitting at the table with coffee, bacon and eggs, and a book.

Sam looked up and gave me a smile. "Hey, Tony. How'd you sleep?"

"I don't remember, so it must've been good." I smiled back at him. I went over and grabbed two pieces of toast to put in the toaster, and turned the dial down before pushing it down.

"Whoa. Hey, hey, hey..." Dean moved to stop me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, please. Calm your balls, I can make toast." I said and went to get butter, two plates, and a knife. "The only fires I have caused were from a microwave and a stovetop."

Dean raised his eyebrow at me. "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and waited by the toaster for the toast to pop up.

When it did, I put a slice of bread on each plate and buttered Lilo's first, letting the butter melt a bit before setting the plate down for her, then I did my own.

"I'm gonna have to get used to that," Dean said, looking at Lilo, and Sam chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and raised my toast to take a bite.

"So," I swallowed. "When you two aren't hunting, what do you do?" I asked.

"Well, if there's something going on, we read up on lore, do research. If nothing, we watch TV, movies, do whatever, really." Dean shrugged and I nodded.

"Is there something going on?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"Not yet, at least," Sam said, looking at me. "But something usually happens sooner or later. Someone messes up and the world goes to shit, then we decide to save it."

I chuckled a little. "Gotcha." I nodded in understanding.

Soon after we finished breakfast, I went back to my room and undid the scarf, brushing my hair out, seeing that I needed to straighten it again soon.

My dad always wanted me to keep my natural hair, saying I looked prettier with the wild curls. I honestly just liked having long hair, and straightening it made it long. But, for special occasions, I washed and treated it to let my natural curls come out.

Staying in my track shorts and shirt, I looked at Lilo before walking out again.

"You gonna nap?" I asked.

'Yep.' She answered as she settled down on the bed.

I chuckled, shaking my head before walking out to the main room with tables and books and all kinds of ancient items.

"Amazing..." I hummed.

"Yeah." Dean came up to me. "Don't touch the sword over there. It looks dull, but it's actually very, very sharp." He pointed out a sword by some samurai armor.

"Noted." I nodded, now having the urge to test it and slice paper with it.

Dean saw my look and smirked. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"About using that sword to slice up phonebooks," I answered seriously.

Dean's brow furrowed and he nodded. "Me too. You get the sword and sheath, I'll get the phone books. Wait here for me." He said and I nodded as he walked off, and I reached up, pulling the sword, covered safely by its sheath down.

I waited a minute until he came back with his arms full of phonebooks, and he nodded at me to follow him, and I did, soon finding us in a sort of dungeon.

"Kinky." I hummed, making Dean roll his eyes as he set down the many phonebooks, putting one on the concrete.

"Gimme." He reached for the sword.

"No way. Ladies first." I said, drawing it from the sheath and handing the sheath to Dean.

"Careful, Tony." He said, stepping back.

I nodded and positioned myself in front of the phonebook, then brought it down, the sword splitting it cleanly down the middle.

I brought it back up and handed it to Dean, then looked at the book in amazement.

"I love that thing." I breathed.

It's fairly obvious what we spent our day doing.


	4. Chapter 4

Around a week had passed, and everything had fallen into a schedule.

Until Lilo was being Lilo.

See, something she liked to do was sneak onto my phone or laptop and shop online for lingerie, then get it shipped to the house. Since Bobby knew Lilo was my familiar, he didn't give a damn but see...

Sam came back from his morning jog with the mail, and in it was a familiar brown package.

"Tony..." He said and I took it from him and promptly walked away. I went to my room and locked the door, then threw it at human Lilo.

"Stop ordering lingerie in my name! Like you need any more!" I groaned.

"It's pretty..." She tore open the paper and pulled out a lacy plum set decorated with rhinestones. "See? It's gonna look so good with my skin tone..."

"At least don't order them in my name." I sighed, covering my face. "Bobby was fine, but Sam and Dean are a different story."

"What? You're worried they'll think you wear this kind of stuff?" She hummed, opening a drawer to add it to her collection.

"Uh, yeah?" I stared at her.

"You should, though." Lilo nodded. "They're really, honestly, comfortable. Especially lace... ooh, and silk? Silk feels like a dream."

"I'm gonna go ahead and just take your word for it." I rolled my eyes.

"Tony, seriously. You have like what, two thongs? And a million boyshorts? And not to mention, you don't even wear bras that often."

"Boyshorts are cute..." I frowned.

"But how do they make you feel?" Lilo asked. "You deserve underwear that makes you feel special, beautiful. It's like gift wrapping." She smiled at me.

"Well, no one is unwrapping my gift." I scoffed.

"It doesn't have to be for anyone else. It's just for you, Tony." Lilo shook her head. "You think I wear it for anybody other than me? Hell no. I wear it because I like it and I feel pretty wearing it." She explained, and I nodded, understanding.

"So you wanna lingerie shop with me?" She asked.

"No," I said and lied on the bed. "God, I hope they didn't see the name or know the company." I covered my face.

"I'm gonna kill myself. That's it. I'll just kill myself." I nodded.

"See you later in hell, then." Lilo chuckled.

I gave up and moved my head to the pillows, putting myself under the covers. Lilo turned into her cat form and curled up next to me, laying her head on my ribs and purring. In minutes, she was breathing deep and giving cute little snores.

I rolled my eyes, then yawned. Lilo knew how easily her snores put me to sleep. I was knocked out in no time.

I woke up hours later to my shoulder shaking and slowly opened my eyes until Sam came into focus.

"Hey, Tony. You've been asleep a while." He said and I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Lilo's fault. If she sits or lies on you, you're bound to fall asleep." I chuckled. "What's up?"

"Uh, we caught a case. We're heading out in a bit. Think you can hold the place down for us?" He asked.

"That's literally my job now, Sam." I smiled and got up, stretching. "Go on. I'll be out in a minute."

Sam left and I pulled on a pair of shorts and some socks, then went to see them out.

"Keep your phone nearby in case we call." Dean reminded me.

"You say this as if I don't already have my phone near me all day." I rolled my eyes.

"Smartass." He grinned.

"Yeah, I am." I nodded.

"You got money for food?" Sam asked, and I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Pretty sure, yeah," I said.

They turned to leave, then Dean pointed a finger at me. "You are not going to start any kitchen fires, you hear me?" He warned, making me salute.

"Sir, yes, sir," I said, then grinned. "Drive safe, guys. And don't die." I said and they left.

I stood in place and heard the door shut, then Lilo slipped into the room in her human form, wearing pastel pink lingerie.

"Are they gone?" She asked and we listened.

"They're gone." I grinned.

"Thank God!" Lilo groaned. "Let's order a pizza, I am starving!"

I guess first I had to figure out how to get Lilo to eat first...


	5. Chapter 5

The first day Sam and Dean were gone, I spent entirely in a pair of panties and a T-shirt. I treated and straightened my hair again, getting it as smooth and perfect as I liked it.

"What do you wanna do today?" Lilo asked.

"I want... to get these books in order. By subject." I hummed, walking into the main room. "Is there a spell for that? Because I am not doing that physically." I shook my head.

Lilo nodded and stood beside me to assist me with the spell, and after a bit of Latin, books were flying across the room and placing themselves on shelves.

Once it calmed down, I looked around. "Nice." I nodded, pleased with my work.

"Now what are you gonna do?" Lilo asked, sitting up on a table, looking at her nails.

"No idea." I put my hands on my hips. "Eat? Watch TV? Masturbate?" I shook my head in thought.

"I vote for you masturbating," Lilo said, making me raise an eyebrow at her. "You're too uptight." She shrugged.

"Well, I can't do it if you know about it. That just makes me uncomfortable." I shivered a little.

Lilo gave me a look and rolled her eyes. "You act as if you've never played dumb when you knew I was in a room doing it." She said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I looked away. "I'm making a sandwich. You want one?" I walked to the kitchen, setting my phone on the counter as I got out things.

"Seriously, Tony. You do need to loosen up someday." She hummed as I started making sandwiches for us. "Maybe you don't have to directly masturbate, but what about indirectly?"

I look over at her. "The fuck are you on?" I asked.

"It was something an old master did. Roleplaying?" She said and I nodded. "Go online and find people to roleplay with. He said it helped him get off and was... sexually relaxing." She hummed.

"Not everything is about sex, you know." I gave her the plate with her sandwich on it and gave her a bottle of water.

"Well, roleplay doesn't have to be just sex." She rolled her eyes and took a bite, then chewed before speaking again. "Don't you like to write?"

"Yeah..." I nodded while eating my sandwich.

"This is just writing with another person." She said. "You get two sides of the same story at the same time."

I nodded slowly. "Okay, okay. I'll consider it." I hummed.

"Cool. I want to know what's going on in those roleplays, too."

"That's a bit intrusive." I chuckled.

The rest of the day, I spent researching things on online chat roleplays. I downloaded an app onto my phone and made an account, but was hesitant to use the bot that would actually hook me up with other roleplayers.

Later that night, I finally started chatting with the bot. I chose semi-lit, romance, and took a minute to set my bio.

"Mention that you're into dirty roleplays. People are more interested if you say that." Lilo hummed, looking over my shoulder.

I shrugged and typed it out, then sent it, and apparently, that was it. Lilo reached over at tapped the Match Me button, and a profile came up.

I soon got a feel for how it worked and had messaged a few people, just saying I was interested in roleplaying with them. Honestly, it seemed pretty easy.

Some people responded some people didn't. But in about two hours, I had three roleplays going on at once.

"What's happening?" Lilo asked her head on my shoulder.

"Well, in this one, we're already fucking. In this one, I've just been kidnapped by a gang. And in this one... yeah, we're fucking." I nodded, pointing at each chat.

"Doesn't it feel great?" She hummed against me.

"Yeah, I guess it does." I smiled, now realizing I could be whoever I wanted to here. With one guy, I'm a princess in a forbidden relationship. In another, I'm a normal twenty-something-year-old currently fucking the shit out of my girlfriend.

After some hours, it was about two in the morning, I said goodnight and set my phone down to charge, then promptly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I spent mostly in bed, chatting with these people and also watching things on YouTube and Netflix.

After a couple of hours, I sent "brb" to the ones I were talking to, just to give myself a break to make and eat lunch.

"How many roleplays are you in right now?" Lilo asked as I made us ramen.

I took a moment and counted. "The gang, the girlfriend, the princess one, the school one, the other school one, and the camp one. Six." I answered.

"At once?" Lilo asked.

"I can multitask." I shrugged, going back to making sure I didn't somehow burn noodles.

I somehow managed to not start a fire and had gotten us both bowls of ramen for lunch.

"That was fucking stressful. I'm ordering pizza for dinner." I said and Lilo nodded.

"That was painful to watch." She said.

"You could've helped." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have thumbs half the time, Tony. I would've made it worse." She rolled her eyes back at me.

"Learn to cook then." I shrugged.

"Fucking... how? You can't teach me, and I doubt either Sam or Dean will because they can't know I'm not an actual cat!" She said, sounding exasperated.

"You do realize they will actually kill us, right? Bobby warned us; they don't care if we're friends, they kill all monsters. And to Sam and Dean, you and I are monsters." I sighed.

"Yeah, I get it. Slit our throats without a second thought." She rolled her eyes. "But it's not like we kill people. We literally help hunters. And I'm willing to bet that one day, we're gonna help them hunt a fellow witch. Possibly even a fellow familiar." Lilo stared at me.

"Imagine that. Telling Sam and Dean Winchester how to kill one of our own kind." She said.

"I know, Lilo, I know." I took her hand in mine. "But, think about it. They wouldn't be hunting them if they were good." I said, and Lilo slowly nodded.

After a few hours, Lilo was off somewhere else, and I was in my room alone. One chat had been extremely detailed with our last sex scene, and as I was now alone, I began to think about it.

Feeling tingles go down from my chest to my core, I set my phone down and checked that the door was closed before sliding my hand into my panties.

I felt around a little bit, basically remembering how to masturbate before I slid my panties off to spread my legs farther.

I tested my wetness before sliding a finger inside of myself, my eyes closing at how it felt when I began to pump it in and out of me.

I did that for a good few minutes, getting myself all worked up before I took my hand, traveling up, and finding my clit to rub in little circles.

I jumped when I did find it, and my thighs twitched and burned. It felt good, so I kept at it until I couldn't anymore, my thighs shaking out of control around my hand.

I pulled my hand away, feeling relieved, then got up and walked to my bathroom, cleaning the mess I had made between my legs and on my fingers. I washed my hands and walked back into my room and put my panties on, lying back down again and continuing my chats.

Lilo came in hours later and paused, then leaned over me and sniffed. "Oh, yeah, that's definitely you." She nodded, backing away.

"What?" I asked.

"All the hormones you released when you came. I smell them." She said.

"Wow. Thanks, Lilo." I rolled my eyes and stared at her. "Next time, just don't say anything." I smiled.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it'll make me want to kill myself a little less," I said and she just turned away.

"Fine. But I will tell you when Sam or Dean masturbates, though." She said and lied on the bed.

"Why do I need to know that?" I asked.

"So you can make jokes that will make them uncomfortable and think you know what they did." She grinned back at me.

"That honestly sounds really tempting, but it might tip them off that I'm a witch. Trying not to be murdered here, Lilo." I said.

"You're no fun." She groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Dean came back a few days later while I was asleep. Dean came into my room as I was napping and woke me up.

"Dean...?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and looking at him.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. We're back and alive." He gave me a smile.

I closed my eyes and lied back down. "Are either one of you hurt? Because if not, I'm going back to sleep." I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"Aw, you aren't happy we're back?" He sat down on my bed.

"I am, I'm just tired. I was up super late last night." I sighed.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"None of your business," I said before turning my face into the pillow.

"Oh, I see." He said and chuckled, and I looked up, narrowing my eyes at him, and saw him smirking.

"Don't be gross, Dean." I huffed and let my head drop back onto the pillow, closing my eyes once again.

"Anyway, it's a bit of a tradition for us to go to a bar after a successful hunt, and you're coming. So, come on. Up at 'em. We're gone in thirty." He patted the bed before he got up and left my room.

I sighed and got up, rubbing over my face. I got into a pair of light ripped jeans, a plain black tank top, and a red flannel, that I left unbuttoned, but the sleeves rolled up. I went to my bathroom, did my makeup, and put my hair in two French braids, seeing that I didn't want to deal with a long hair mess later if things somehow got out of hand.

I put in my earrings, told Lilo to behave, then grabbed my wallet and phone, putting them in my back pockets. Then I went to join the boys.

I got in Dean's Impala, still trying to wake up as he drove the three of us to whatever bar.

"You alright, Tony?" Sam asked as we walked in.

"Just a bit tired. I'll be fine once I get some caffeine." I gave him a smile as we sat a table.

"What do y'all want?" Dean asked.

"Just beer," Sam said.

"Uh, shit. Coke and rum." I said and Dean nodded and went to get our drinks.

"You don't look like a rum drinker," Sam commented, and I smiled.

"My mom loved rum. Dad was more of a bourbon guy." I sighed. "I have more of a sweet tooth, so hard liquor isn't really my thing, unless it's like, sickeningly sweet. Like, if Willy Wonka made alcohol, I'd drink it."

"I'll keep it in mind for birthdays and Christmas." He chuckled and I smiled.

"Thanks."

Dean came back, two beer bottles in hand, and my glass of fizzing Coke and rum. "Cheers, dude." I sighed and we clinked them together before drinking.

They told about the hunt, and I listened as I drank, keeping my mouth on the straw until the glass was empty. I looked at the glass, now only seeing the ice, and I frowned a little.

"Want another?" Dean asked and I looked up guilty.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'll grab it. I was going to go up and order some food anyway." Sam got up, taking my glass. I smiled kindly, then looked at Dean, who stared at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Just thinking." He hummed as he took a sip of beer.

"Uh oh." I grinned. "What about?"

"Why don't you hunt?" He asked. "You're a smart girl. I think you're more than capable."

I shook my head, kissing my teeth. "Nah, I don't have the guts. I'd probably freeze at the first sign of danger. Also, I'm not that strong. Just skin and bone, and a little fat." I shrugged.

"Okay. Say we calmed your nerves and trained you up. Think you could hunt then?" He asked.

"Nah," I said, then smiled widely. "It's gonna sound stupid, but I've got like this cleanliness complex. If even a drop of blood touched me, I'd be done." I chuckled.

"Sorry, Dean. I just wouldn't be a good hunter. I'm better suited for providing info for hunters as long as I'm in this life." I shrugged.

Dean's brows furrowed a little and he hummed. "You're not all you seem like, Tony."

"Aren't we all?" I hummed with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam came back with refills for all of us, then a sort of platter with all types of food. Fries, nachos, mozzarella sticks, and wings.

I lifted a nacho, blessing the Gods for creating queso. I gave a small moan as I ate it.

"Y'all don't understand how much I love queso," I said, making them snicker and laugh.

"Knock yourself out, Tony." Sam chuckled.

"You're gonna regret saying that," I smirked, getting more nachos to snack on. I then spotted a TV at the bar with a football game on.

I watched for a bit, getting my snack on, still drinking my Coke and rum. To my surprise, I was actually really enjoying this.

Ain't it funny how good moods can be ruined in a split second?

I slipped my flannel off and left it on my chair, as it was getting a bit hot to me. I set my wallet in its pocket, then stood up.

"Watch my shit. I'll be back." I said and Sam nodded, and I left for the bathroom.

I finished doing my business, and was at one of the sinks, washing my hands. A blonde maybe middle-aged woman walked in, and we made eye contact. I gave her a small smile to be polite, but she just gave me a dirty look in return.

She then went in a stall, and I pressed my lips together tightly as I dried my hands. I told myself she didn't matter at all to me, and I shouldn't let myself be brought down.

I left the bathroom, and in the hallway, there was a guy walking down, but paused when he saw me.

"Hey there, cutie." He greeted.

"Hi." Was all I said in response, still trying to walk by, but then he caught my wrist, stopping me.

First red flag.

"What's the rush, sugar?" He chuckled, and the sound made my stomach churn. Not to be a pessimist, but situations like this almost never ended well.

"Can you let me go?" I tried to be rational and civilized before I began spitting venom and threats.

He didn't respond, only kept his grasp on me as he looked me up and down, making me feel disgusting.

"I said," I hardened my voice. "Let me go." I then tried to rip myself away.

"What's your name, sweet pea?" He asked, his grip tightening.

"I'm going to give you one last chance. Let me the fuck go." I grit my teeth.

"What are you getting so defensive about?" He smiled wickedly at me, making me feel nauseated.

"SAM! DEAN!" I called, knowing they could hear me.

And lo and behold, they appeared in a flash. Once the guy saw how big they were, he let me go and backed away.

"You okay, Tony?" Sam asked.

"Hey, guys. I was just playing. You know how you do." He chuckled and they only glared at him.

"Sam, get Tony to the car," Dean ordered, and Sam reached for me without question, and I went him, looking over my shoulder for a split second to see Dean approaching the guy slowly, cornering him.

Sam grabbed our stuff from the table, and we went and waited in the car.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Sam asked as I crossed my arms over myself, and he turned in his seat to look at me. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I shook my head quietly, keeping my eyes downcast.

"Hey," Sam said, and I looked at him. "Dean and I are here for you." He looked so sincere, it made me smile a little.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Of course." He smiled, now knowing I was okay.

Dean then got in bloody knuckles and a scratch across his nose. "Are you okay?" I asked immediately, and Dean looked back at me with a little smile.

"I'm good. Can't say the same for that douchebag, though." He then shrugged as he started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "You okay, Tony?"

"I'm fine." I nodded, then paused. "Will be fine." I corrected myself. "I'm sure I'll be good as new once Lilo attaches herself to me."

"That cat is very attached to you." Dean nodded.

As expected, the second we got in, Lilo ran up the stairs and began rubbing herself against my legs, making little clicking noises.

I smiled, bent down, and lifted her, carrying her as she relaxed against my chest, her head at my chin.

'I can smell the fear on you. What happened?' She asked as she sniffed me, and I just pet her.

I retold the story telepathically as I walked us to my room, calling goodnight to the guys. After I got ready for bed, Lilo spent a good long while telling me about how she would've fucked up the guy if she were there.

I smiled at her loyalty, and just let my fingers run through her fur as she curled up to my chest and we both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I was feeling better in no time as Lilo lied next to me or on me, always touching some part of me. We had a spiritual bond as master and familiar, and she brought me comfort with it.

Even when I left my room to get some food in me, she was right at my heels, wrapping her tail around my legs, even weaving between my feet. She never tripped me up, though, she was too smart for that.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Dean asked when I came in.

I got myself a glass of water and sighed as I sat down at the table. "I'm good." I nodded.

"Yeah?" His brow raised at Lilo wrapping herself around my ankles. "Lilo helping at all?"

"Lilo has been the biggest help." I smiled, reaching down to rub her cheeks and behind her ears, and she gave an appreciative purr.

"Good." Dean nodded. "You hungry?"

"It's weird. I know I should eat, but I'm just not hungry." I sighed, and he gave me a look, then sat at the table next to me.

"Talk to me, Tony." He said, turning a bit serious, and I was a little stunned. I didn't know he could be so serious. I didn't know he was so concerned.

"About what?" I asked with a blink.

"How you're feeling. Do you feel sick?" He asked, and I nearly teared up at all the care showing in those candy apple green eyes of his.

"A bit, yeah." I nodded with a small frown. "I just..." I started, then sighed, falling quiet.

"It's just us, Tony," Dean said, watching me, and I crossed my arms on the table and set my head on them.

"I know we're hunters. We're the people that hunt and kill things people can only dream of. But man, standing in that hallway, when he wouldn't let me go, I felt hunted." I admitted, now refusing to look him in the eyes, and instead stare at a spot on the wall as I spoke.

"Because, I mean, it's not like anyone's ever been killed for rejecting someone. Only, oh wait, they have, and they still are today. When he wouldn't let me go, all I could think about was what the headline would read the next morning." I shook my head and closed my eyes for a moment. "I tried my hardest to get it out of my head, and I somewhat succeeded. But last night, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what might've happened if you and Sam hadn't come. If, by some chance, you didn't hear me. Or maybe if you just didn't come soon enough." I said and ignored the shiver that raced down my spine.

"Hey," Dean started, and he slid his hand across the table to me, palm open and facing up. I looked at him for a second, then placed my hand in his, and he held it there, making sure I was listening.

"We're never going to let that happen. Okay? I swear to you, we're not going to let anyone hurt you, whether it be an overconfident douchebag in a bar or any type of monster. No one's going to touch you without getting through us first, and I can tell you with one hundred percent confidence, we're hard to get through." He gave me a heartfelt little smile, making me smile as well, and I felt my eyes watering.

"Dammit, Dean, you're making me emotional." I sniffed with a little laugh and wiped my eyes with my free hand.

Dean just continued to smile and he reached with his other hand and wiped away the tears that I missed with his thumb.

"At least you know I'm being truthful." He hummed, and I nodded. "Now, come on. What food do you like? You need to eat." He said and I sighed.

"I'm not hungry, just tired," I said, laying my head on my arm on the table again.

"You're tired because you haven't eaten. Help me out here, Tony." Dean hummed. "I'm either going to make you something, or I'll take you somewhere. Either way, I'm going to make sure you eat. And don't think I won't force feed you, either." He gave me a look, and I gave a small laugh.

"Well, if you're buying, I haven't been to an IHOP in years." I hummed.

Dean slapped his other hand on the table. "IHOP it is. Go get ready." He said, and I went to go get some shoes and a jacket, tying my hair back as I walked to meet Dean.

And I couldn't stop smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

When Dean and I were seated at a booth, he got a black coffee and I got orange juice, and he stared at me.

"Fucking fight me, Dean," I said before drinking.

"I could've sworn I've seen you drink coffee before." He said and I shook my head.

"That was probably tea. I don't like coffee, it's way too bitter for me. And people don't take you seriously if you put a bunch of sugar in your coffee. It's not my fault I have a sweet tooth." I shrugged and he chuckled.

"I know an archangel you'd get along with." He hummed, and I smiled.

"Yeah? Which one?" I asked.

"Gabriel. Fucker's always leaving candy wrappers everywhere." He shook his head as I grinned.

The waitress took our orders, and we both got waffles, but different things on them. Mine had strawberries, bananas, and whip cream on it, Dean got chicken and waffles.

"I now have a personal goal to eat every kind of crepe they have at least once," I said and Dean grinned.

"I will personally help you with that goal." He nodded.

"Thanks," I said, the smile still stuck to my face.

Dean and I spent the whole time talking about random things, but most of it was arguing playfully over pop culture. I learned that Dean was a nerd, but a closet nerd. He got all the references, he understood everything, but he would never admit it out loud. He was an adorable dork, honestly.

We finished up eating, and as we drove back, we passed a grocery store, and I got an idea. I checked my jacket for my wallet and grinned when I found it.

"Hey, Dean, pull into that grocery store," I said, and he gave me a look, but did so anyway.

"What are we doing here?" He asked as I got a cart, and he stuck to my side.

"I didn't want to admit it, but I tried making ramen once on your last hunt, and it was just so... so bad." I shook my head. "So, seeing as when I was a teenager, I mainly fed myself with microwave meals. You know, Marie Calendar, Lean Cuisine, microwave chicken nuggets, and fish sticks. That shit." I said and he nodded.

"Wait, didn't you say one of the fires you started was in a microwave?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I was eight at the time, and there hasn't been another microwave fire since," I said, and that was apparently enough for Dean.

"What did you even do?" He asked as I looked through the sales on microwave meals for each brand.

"My mom was vegan for a long time, but before that, she was pretty obese. That was when I was a kid. We ate at Chik-Fil-A and McDonald's on a weekly basis." I started, picking a few up. "I really liked McDonald's cookies, you know, sweet tooth, and I was a kid," I said and he nodded.

"They used to have this deal that was three cookies for a dollar, so every time we went, I would always get three chocolate chip cookies. I'd eat two and save one because I don't know why I just did. Well, once, I put the cookie in the fridge so it got cold and hard. I wanted to reheat, so I got a plate, a paper towel. I wrapped the paper towel around it and put it in the microwave for fifteen seconds." I said with a slow nod.

"I have no idea what happened, but when I turned back around, it was on fire," I said and Dean was just staring at me with a tilted head and a confused look. "Yeah, I don't know either."

I soon had an arsenal of microwave meals, a bag of fries, a bag of chicken nuggets, and a bag of fish sticks. Dean then decided, what the hell, and got us to the ice cream aisle. I was going to get plain chocolate, but above that was a tub of banana split ice cream. Like, the ice cream was the banana split.

I opened the door and reached for it on the top shelf, but it was heavy and seemed to be stuck up there.

Dean was then beside me, and he had a hand on my back, moving me out of the way as he got it down easily. He then put it in the cart and gave me a smug little smile.

"I had it, you titan." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sure you did, you munchkin." He smirked.

"I am above average height, Dean!" I frowned.

"Yeah? By how much? An inch?" He teased.

"Two inches..." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

Dean then awed at me, and I aimed a punch at his arm, which obviously did nothing.

But I had to admit, I kind of liked his playful teasing, and especially his wide smile.


	11. Chapter 11

I taught Lilo how to use a microwave, and she knew where the food was. She knew she could make herself food, but she had to be careful about it. She told me that most of the time, she would put a silencing spell on the microwave to avoid making noise.

But other than that, things seemed to have shifted slightly in Dean's and my relationship. He was a lot more playful and teasing with me now, and I didn't hate it. In fact, I liked it a lot.

Sure, he annoyed me with all the teasing about my height or whatever, but it was all in good fun. He would always note when I started to get a little too annoyed, and he'd quit it.

I was just becoming more confused day after day because I wasn't sure how I felt about Dean as a person, and how he felt about me as a person. Did he still see us as friends, or something more? My biggest fear was that I was starting to become attracted to him, and he only sees me as a sister or something.

How awkward would that be?

I was sitting in the main room, typing out a roleplay on my phone with one of my active people now. This roleplay, where I was a princess in a secret relationship with my fencing teacher, got super intense lately. My older brother had found us out and was going to report us to my father, the king, so in a moment of panic, I took a sword and stabbed him, killing him. That freaked my partner out, and he soon calmed and took care of the body, making it look like he was attacked by a pack of wolves. Then we couldn't see each other for a few days until after the funeral, and I was worrying if I had scared him off or something, so I snuck into his room late that night.

So now here I was, sitting sideways on the couch, Lilo at my legs, and I was biting my lip as I figured out how to word things. My character had taken off her nightgown and was sitting on his lap, and he had just typed out a paragraph about how beautiful he thought I was and how gently he was touching me.

Picturing the scene in my head, I began typing out how I'd kiss him softly, then take his shirt off and just trace his skin with my fingertips.

See, I liked dirty roleplays, sure, but not all of it had to be dirty. There needed to be clean parts to develop the story as well, at least for me. Thankfully, my partner agreed with me. He liked dirty scenes as well, but he focused more on the story than anything else.

Messages and messages later, I began to become affected by how his character was talking to mine, and I was trying my very hardest to ignore how hot I felt.

"You writing a book over there or something?" Dean asked, and I looked over and saw him with a beer and a book at the table.

"Or something," I shrugged with a smile. I looked back to the screen and saw he had finished typing, and I read through his paragraph.

And fuck me, now I was imagining Dean saying some of the things he was saying. Just picturing Dean saying, "Now come worship this cock you want inside you so badly," put butterflies in my stomach.

'Gross.' Lilo said telepathically, then jumped down. I ignored her and my thumbs just did a little dance as I thought about how to respond.

But as I was thinking, my phone was plucked out of my hands, and I looked up and saw Dean reading.

"Dean!" I yelled and jumped up, reaching for it, but he kept it away from me.

"Damn, Tony." He hummed. "You sure know what to say to a guy, don't you?"

"Give me my phone, Dean!" I huffed, still trying to reach for it while he held me away. I could feel my face being heated, and I honestly felt like tearing up from how embarrassed I was.

"Come on, Dean." I tried again, and he must've heard my voice crack because he suddenly turned to look at me, a surprised look on his face.

"Whoa, hey. You're not that upset, are you?" He asked, setting my phone on the table, and I rolled my eyes at him, turning to snatch it up and hit the power button, putting it in my pocket.

"Tony, hey, come on..." He reached for me, and I slapped his hand away.

"Yes, I am that upset, Dean! It's private stuff! It's embarrassing." I glared at him.

"It's not that embarrassing..." He shrugged.

"Oh yeah?" My eyebrows rose. "Go get your laptop, then. Let me see your search history." I said, and he froze in place.

"Okay, I understand. I'm sorry." He held my arms, and I turned my head away, not wanting to look at him. Dean wasn't having that, so he took my chin in his fingers, making me look him in the eye. "I'm sorry."

I would've punched him, or slapped him, one or the either, but his eyes looked way too sincere. I simply nodded, and he gave me a little smile.

"Thanks. Bring it in." He said and hugged me, and I let my arms come around his back as I was enveloped in his arms.

"If you ever go through my shit again, I will kill you," I warned.

"I know you will."


	12. Chapter 12

DEAN

It took me weeks to figure out what the hell I was feeling. It was kind of stupid how I figured it out, too.

Sam had already gone to bed, and Tony was over on the couch, reading a book and taking notes.

She did that a lot; she took notes on whatever she read. And she was a good note-taker, too. She took them in bullet points with headers and sub-heads. Very organized, overall.

I was doing my own research and was near passing out until I heard her soft breaths. I looked over and saw her asleep, curled up on the couch. Her notebook and pen had slid to the floor, but the book was still in her hand.

I stared for a little while before I went over, lifting her notebook and capping her pen. I put them on the table before taking the book from her hand, marking her place, and setting it aside as well. There weren't any blankets around, so I took my jacket off the back of a chair and put it over her.

She shifted a little, and I was almost scared I woke her, until she settled again, nuzzling her face into the cushion and holding the collar of my jacket in her hand.

My one and only thought were about how cute she was. I pulled out the chair closest to her, and sat in it, not wanting to leave her side just yet.

So I sat there, with my eyes closed, listening to her breathe, and taking notice of how it calmed me down enough to doze off myself.

I ended up waking before her, though, so I got to be the one to see her wake up. It was nothing short of beautiful, too. She shifted a little under my jacket, breathed a little deeper, then brought the collar closer to her face. She scrunched her face up before opening her eyes, then gave a yawn and stretched.

"Dean?" She groaned.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." I smiled, and she just gave a tired chuckle.

It was a given that if there was a pretty girl in my line of vision, I would have dirty thoughts about her. But never before have I seen a girl and had soft, comforting thoughts about taking care of her before the dirty thoughts.

That thought was stuck in my mind all day until it was the afternoon and Sam told us we were running low on money, we should hit the bar.

"Why would we go to the bar if we're low on money?" Tony looked confused.

"To hustle." I nodded and her eyebrows rose.

"Huh. Somehow, I didn't take you two for hustlers." She hummed.

"Exactly," I smirked.

Sam was just staring at Tony with an open mouth, a look I knew meant he had an idea. "You could help."

"How? I've never hustled a day in my life." Tony asked.

"Flirting. You flirt with them." Sam said, and her eyebrows rose even higher. "We tag team it, only one of us plays at a time. One of us will start a game, then you can come in, pretend you don't know us. Pick someone we're playing, and just flirt a bit. It distracts them, and usually makes them willing to bet more, you know, to impress a pretty girl."

"We'll be in extremely close proximity, Tony. We'll be right there if things get out of hand." I said and she chewed on her lip, still looking a little nervous. "Hey, I swore we wouldn't let anything happen to you."

She took a deep inhale, then nodded. "Okay. Let me get dressed, then." She got up and started walking to her room. "Also, I expect to be paid in nachos and mozzarella sticks!"

Around ten minutes later, she came back in a tank top with a low neck, some very short shorts, heeled boots, and a flannel. Her usually long hair was up in a ponytail, and she was made up a little more than she usually was.

"Okay. I'm uncomfortable. Let's go." She gave us a smile, and we left.

It was working well, so far. I had started a game with some cocky college boys, possibly frat, and they were already feeling confident. I personally couldn't wait to see how stupidly overconfident they'd get when Tony showed up.

Sam was at the bar, and he sent her a text, and not a minute later, she walked in and immediately drew eyes from all over the room. I was proud of her for looking confident, though I knew she was probably shaking inside.

She got herself a drink, then came over, looking between the pool tables before settling on ours to watch. When did she learn how to act?

"Wanna play, cutie?" One of the boys asked her.

"Nah, I'm no good. I prefer to watch." She said with coy eyes and a teasing little smile as she sipped Coke and rum through a straw.

Fuck.

It might've been a good idea at the time, but it was nearly torture watching Tony flirt with this guy, sometimes giving her attention to the others, completely disregarding me. I wanted her attention, dammit.

It got no better when she took her flannel off and fanned herself a little. "Is it getting hot in here or what?"

"Later on, if you want, I can make it even hotter."

I fucking hated that giggle she gave that fucking fuck.


	13. Chapter 13

TONY

At first, I was shaking in my boots, literally, when I walked in. But after a drink, I grew a little more confident and relaxed. Besides, Dean was right there and Sam was at the bar keeping an eye on things. I have no reason to be worried with these two titanic bodyguards of mine.

It still made me feel a bit sick, the way all of these guys were checking me out. But, I managed to make myself play along and give them flirty looks or playful swats when I caught them.

I wanted to check and see if I had them hooked, and it was about time, as I had finished my Coke and rum, and was now sucking and chewing on a bit of ice.

"Would it be too much of me to ask if someone could get me another drink?" I went the extra mile and bit my lip a bit for them.

"I got you, cutie." The main guy smiled at me and handed a bill to his friend, then nodded to the bar.

I smiled back and hopped up on the edge of the pool table, thinking maybe them seeing a bit of skin might convince them farther. There was a pretty large bet going down already, I think for around five hundred or so. Maybe seven? I should really be paying attention.

I checked the clock on the wall, and damn, I've been doing this for thirty minutes now? Dean must want to bleed them dry.

"You got somewhere to be, sugar?" The main guy asked.

"Depends," I hummed. "You have somewhere you wanna go?" I batted my eyelashes a little, making him go dumb.

"Let's finish this game up, what do you say?" He looked to his friends and they nodded, each glancing at me in turn.

I looked at the pile of money and decided that was hardly enough. I had an idea, and God, I was going to hate myself for it.

"Is this a winner takes all bet?" I asked and he nodded, looking at me. "Would you win this game for me if I asked?" I gave him doe eyes, and he nodded again, a little smirk on his face.

I glanced back at the pile and pursed my lips before looking back at him. "Well, what if I wanna buy something pretty?" I asked with a wink, and he got the message.

"She's a greedy one, boys." He chuckled, and his hand met my thigh as he put some more bills on the pile, and his friends joined him.

"Impress a girl." I murmured in his ear before biting the shell softly, then pulled back with an innocent smile.

That really convinced the lot of them to go all in. Not only were there bills, but now watches and class rings, too.

Dean looked a bit impressed, then took his shot, sunk it, and kept going, and the boys now realized what was happening.

"Excuse me, darling," Dean said with a smile, coming to my side.

"Pardon me, honey." I smiled back and hopped down, standing at the other end and watched as he sunk the last ball, then took the pile of money and metal.

"You... you hustled us." The guy sputtered as Dean took my side, pocketing the money.

"Yeah, sorry buddy." He shrugged, then put his arm around me, handing me a stack of bills.

"And you're working with him?" He stared at me.

"Sorry, buddy." I shrugged.

He looked pissed, and they started for the door. "Fucking filthy hustler and his whore." He spat at us as he passed, and Dean turned to go after them, but I caught his arm.

"Dean, just let them go," I said and he looked at me. "We've hurt their egos and wallets enough. Let's let their faces be."

Dean chuckled at me and grabbed the rest of the watches and rings before we went to the bar with Sam.

"That was amazing. You're talented, Tony." Sam praised as we sat down, and I smiled. "How are you feeling, you okay?"

"A little sick. But honestly? I feel a little powerful." I grinned, and he laughed and rubbed my back.

Dean, on my other side, ordered some large nachos and mozzarella sticks, making me grin. "You've earned them, Tony." He said with a grin, and it made me feel all warm and fluttery inside.

A new group of middle-aged men in suits who looked like they just got off work came into the bar, ordered beers, and started a game. We eyed them, and Sam finished off his beer.

"Um... I might need to tap out this round, Sam." I said, biting my lip. College boys were one thing. But rich men in their thirties? That's a whole different species.

"No, no. It's fine, Tony. You've done great." He gave me a smile and rubbed my back again before he went over, looking like a shy and awkward, albeit, gigantic puppy.

The food came, and I let the queso bring me comfort as I now sipped ginger ale.

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked, his arm never leaving its spot from around me, and it also brought me comfort.

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling softly at him. "A little bit shaky, but I'll be good in no time."

"Good." Dean hummed with the softest smile I've ever seen on his face, and I resisted the urge to kiss it.

It seemed like he was resisting the urge to kiss mine, too.


	14. Chapter 14

Days and days later, I thought I was doing better. And then I had a nightmare.

Lilo would usually take care of me just fine, but I think both she and I understood who I really wanted to curl up with.

So I got out of bed, grabbed my phone and turned on the flashlight. Then I walked down the hallway in only a giant T-shirt and went up to Dean's door, knocking on it, trying to calm myself down.

I turned the flashlight off when he opened the door and kept my head down.

"Tony?" He asked in a raspy voice, and I suddenly felt guilty for waking him.

So I took a step forward and hugged him tightly around his middle, putting my face on his chest. He seemed confused for a moment before he put his arm around me, using his other one to close the door again.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly, and I only shrugged. "Bad dream?" He asked and I nodded against his chest.

He got us on his bed, and I set my phone down on the nightstand and curled right back up to him, still hiding my face. Dean didn't seem to mind as he just held me to him, his chin on the top of my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, and I felt his voice vibrate through his chest. I shook my head and he rubbed my back with his hand.

"Tony, can you say something so I know you're okay?" He then took his hand and tilted my face up to his, and all I could focus on was the worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you," I said softly, and he blinked before smiling softly, then he kissed my forehead.

"Don't ever feel sorry for waking me, sweetheart. Now, you're sure you don't want to talk about it?" He asked again, and I guess he could tell that I kind of did.

"I'm just... disappointed in myself for not being over it already." I sniffed a little, looking away. "It's not like anything even happened..."

"You mean at the bar?" He asked and I nodded. "Tony, listen to me. It was a scary thing. You had every right to be scared. No one can blame you for still be scared. You shouldn't blame yourself, either." He spoke softly as his thumb traced my cheek.

I nodded in understanding and he smiled. "Why don't you try getting some more sleep, okay? I'll be right here, fighting off any more nightmares. And in the morning, I'll take you for crepes." He said, still smiling with those soft eyes, and it made me smile widely.

"Thanks, Dean," I said and got comfortable on his chest again. His arm came around me to hold me in place, while he turned the light out, and in the dark, I heard him give a deep sigh as if he was relaxing.

I let my eyes close, and soon I was dozing off, feeling completely safe and comfortable being surrounded by all this warmth and his one of a kind scent.

I woke up the next morning, and Dean had the light on but hadn't moved. He just held me against him and let his thumb stroke the skin on my arm.

"Hey," He said in that hoarse voice that I now found incredibly attractive.

"Hey," I looked up at him with a small smile on my lips.

"Sleep well? No more bad dreams?" He asked.

"All good." I smiled at him, and he looked pleased. "Thanks, Dean."

"Anytime, sweetheart." He hummed and closed his eyes as he relaxed again, and I took that as a sign I could relax too. I was actually really enjoying the feeling of his fingers on my skin, just tracing along back and forth, just to feel me.

We didn't get to relax for long, though, as Sam came knocking and opened the door before Dean could even answer.

"Hey, Dean, check this out... oh." He paused with his laptop in his hand, looking at us, and I turned over and planted my face into the other pillow to hide.

"You found a case?" Dean asked.

"I found a case. I'm going to uh, go wait..." He said and he closed the door before walking away.

"He's gone, Tony," Dean said and I just moved the pillow on top of my head.

"Don't look at me," I said and he simply rubbed my back.

"We seriously need to do something about your anxiety." He hummed. "You have no reason to be embarrassed."

"He could be thinking a million different things right now, Dean. I mean, he probably thinks we slept together, that's a given. But what if he thinks I'm easy? I mean, he saw me flirting with those guys while you were hustling them. What if he thinks I really am a whore? What if he-" I kept going until Dean took the pillow off my head and turned me over, shutting me up with a look.

"I can promise you, Sam thinks none of that. He would never. He's not that kind of guy." Dean shook his head as I just stared at him nervously.

"You promise?" I asked in a small voice.

"I swear." Dean nodded. "Now, I'm going to go see about this case. You... can go to your room or stay here, it doesn't really matter." He shrugged and I nodded. Dean then got up and gave me a last look before he left, and I stayed on his bed.

I was still a bit tired, so I gathered his blankets around me and curled up on the warm spot where he just was and dozed back off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I was woken up later by my phone ringing. I groggily reached for it and saw Dean's name, and swiped to answer.

"Hey," I hummed, my voice hoarse with sleep.

"Don't you sound attractive." Dean hummed and I smiled, laying back against the pillows and I rubbed my eyes.

"So you don't feel an ounce of guilt over waking me up?" I teased.

"Not when you sound like that, I don't." He said, and I sighed to hide my chuckle.

"What's up, Dean? Everything going okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, everything's going fine. I just finished up with a witness, Sam's over at the morgue. Thought I'd call." He said and I hummed softly.

"Sorry I couldn't take you for those crepes as I promised." He said then.

"It's fine, Dean." I shook my head with a smile as I stared at the ceiling.

"But now I promise we can go when I come back." He sounded like he was smiling.

"How's the morning after we come back from the bar sound?" I smiled. "If you're not too hungover, that is." I teased him.

"I'm never too hungover." He scoffed.

"Sure, Dean." I rolled my eyes.

"But, you're sure you want to go back there?" He asked, his voice now laced with worry.

"I'm a big girl. Besides, I've got you and Sam as my own personal bodyguards, don't I?" I hummed.

"Yes, you do." Dean laughed a little. "Did you sleep okay? No more bad dreams?" He sounded a little worried there, too.

"No bad dreams," I confirmed for him with a smile.

"Good. And listen, if you do have more, call me. I don't care what time it is. Just call me." He said, now sounding serious, and I still couldn't help but smile.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Okay?"

"Yes, Dean. Okay. I'll call." My smile grew a bit wider, and I'm sure he heard it in my voice.

"Good girl. We'll be in touch if we need help." He said.

"I've got your backs." I nodded.

"Bye, Tony," Dean said, almost sounding hesitant to hang up.

"Bye, Dean." I smiled, then the line cut off, so I swiped to end the call, and remained lying back against his pillows, a smiling mess.

"You like him." Lilo walked in, black lingerie on, eating fries off a plate.

"You were listening?" I asked and took a fry when she sat on the bed.

"How could I not? You two are interesting. He cares for you so much, you know. It actually frustrates him how much he cares for you." She hummed.

"Yeah? How do you know?" I smirked.

"I constantly read him and Sam in my other form. Constantly." She looked into my eyes for emphasis. "Dean is so used to just thinking dirty thoughts about all women he comes into contact with, he's a bit confused as to why he doesn't think about you that way, and instead wants to take care of you. As I said, he cares so much, it frustrates him."

"Well, that can be taken one of two ways..." I hummed.

"Hm?"

"Well, lately I've been thinking about how Dean sees me. Does he see me as a potential relationship, or am I more like a little sister to him?" I sighed.

"Didn't he just call your voice attractive?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "Does that sound like something you'd say to a sibling?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Well, there's your answer." She smiled.

"But how do I know for sure?" I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I have experience in this area. I don't know how to read the signs. Are there signs? Do guys give signs?" I then questioned.

"Hey, Tony. Hey." She snapped me out of my thoughts. "I'm here to help you."

"Thanks, Lilo." I sighed with a smile. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know about you, but I have a lot more fries to make." She shrugged, standing up.

"I think... I want to make a milkshake. Do we have a blender?" I hummed as I stood up, leaving Dean's bed, and walking to the kitchen with her.

And so I made us both milkshakes with chocolate ice cream, milk, and a little leftover coffee from this morning. Lilo had also discovered the joy of dipping french fries in milkshakes.

"We should totally find like a fifties themed club or bar or something, and get dressed up and go." Lilo nodded with excited eyes.

"Dress up how?" I asked.

"I just think I'd look good in like, a poodle skirt. Or! Or like a pin-up girl. Oh, Tony, you know I'd be so hot as a pin-up girl." Lilo pushed my arm lightly.

"What kind of pin-up girl?" I smiled, finding it adorable how excited she got.

"Well, I'd get like this summer dress, you know, with a bunch of bright ass flowers on it. It'd be like a halter top and a real short skirt. I'd be wearing lingerie under it, like garter belt and suspenders and all. And I'd wear pumps and I'd flash literally everybody, it'd be great." She sighed and took a long sip of her shake. "What about you?"

"I'd either be like, a rock pin-up girl, you know, all black and leather. Or like, a slutty housewife pin-up girl. I do chores around the house in barely anything, and I always leave the windows open." I nodded.

"Of course, how are you going to get anything done if you don't leave the windows open?" Lilo shook her head and I giggled.

"Duh." I agreed and she grinned widely at us.

"Duh. How else would your neighbor Peter know when it's time to mow the lawn right outside your room?" She rolled her eyes, sending both of us into mad laughter.

What would I even do without her?


	16. Chapter 16

So a number of things happened while the boys were on their hunt.

One, I had the urge to call Dean every hour, every day. Not because I had a bad dream or whatever. I hadn't had bad dreams at all. I just missed him and his voice. It was gross.

Two, I tried jilling off to maybe make it easier, but that just made things worse. Naturally, I'd be imagining Dean doing things to me, and it'd feel so intense and then just... die. I just couldn't make myself come, and I fucking hated it.

I even asked Lilo if there was a spell for it, and she just shook her head, which made me even more pissed.

"Thousands and thousands of years of magic and no one has made like, a sexual gratification spell? No immediate orgasm spell?" I groaned out loud and she just stared at me.

Thirdly, I gave in to Lilo. I let her buy lingerie for me online. With a fake credit card, I now had a shitload of bralettes, a small mountain of new panties, and three sets of actual lingerie.

I was thinking maybe it would help? It didn't, but I thought maybe it would.

And then the two of them came back, and I guess they sensed how tense I was because they were suddenly treading very carefully around me.

But somehow that pissed me off even more?

At least until Dean confronted me about it, pulling me into his room and giving me a look.

"What?" I asked sharply, and his eyebrows rose at me, and I looked away guiltily.

"You wanna tell me what's up with you?" He asked with crossed arms.

"No," I mumbled, crossing my own arms.

"And why not?" He kept staring at me, making me feel hot, and I willed myself not to look at those eyes. I knew those eyes would have me gone.

"It's embarrassing," I mumbled, but he caught it.

"Embarrassing how?" He shifted a little.

"It's just embarrassing, okay?" I huffed, still refusing to look at him.

That was until Dean caught my chin and forced me to, and I was fucking awestruck by how green his eyes were.

"Look, Tony. I want to help you. I don't care how embarrassing it is. Tell me." He ordered.

"I can't... come," I admitted, downcasting my eyes again.

"You can't what?"

"Come! You know, orgasm." I said, my cheeks blushing furiously.

"Oh," Dean said and nodded, dropping my chin. "Huh."

"What?" I asked with a sigh.

"Well, not to seem like I'm coming onto you, but maybe I could help?" He shrugged, and it might've been my imagination, but he looked a little giddy.

I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it again, staring at the floor as I thought and tried not to cry.

"Tony?" He asked and I didn't respond, so he lifted my chin again, then pulled me into a hug. "No, okay, sorry. Forget I said anything."

That just made me squeeze him and some tears leak out. "No, I want to, I do. But..." I trailed off.

"I don't care if you're a virgin, Tony." He said.

"Well, not just that." I sniffed and prepared to expose myself. "I don't want to be... well, just another one night stand to you," I admitted. Dean was quiet, and I could feel my heart starting to fracture.

Then he hugged me tighter, and I felt him press a kiss to the side of my head, and I sniffed a little more. "I'm sorry, that's asking a lot..." I started to pull away, but he kept me in place.

"No, Tony, it's not." He shook his head, and I just kept still. "I know I don't deserve a girl like you. I don't deserve you. But I'll be damned if I don't take my chance." He hummed, making me smile as I understood him.

"Really?" I pulled back to look at his face, to see if he was lying.

"Really." He nodded and stroked my cheek. He began to lean in, and I just closed my eyes and stretched up a little on my toes to meet him halfway.

God. Damn. Dean's lips were soft. So very, very smooth, but there was a sharp contrast to his stubble scratching and tickling my skin. I wanted to focus on the kiss, to enjoy it, but my mind wandered to how that stubble would feel on my inner thighs.

I also didn't want to break how sweet the kiss was, but I was growing needy. I grabbed his collar and greedily held his lips to mine. He seemed to understand my need and just kissed me harder.

"Dean, please..." I begged against his lips, and that seemed to have him gone. He pulled back from me for a quick second, just to lock the door, while I went over to the bed. When he joined me again, not only were his lips hungry, his hands were, too. He pulled at my shirt until it was over my head and off, and I began working on the buttons of his flannel as he undid my jeans.

"Oh my God..." He groaned deep from the back of his throat when he saw my lacy black panties and bralette. I was matching today? Lucky me.

I pushed his flannel off his shoulders, and he pushed me back on the bed, shrugging off the flannel and pulling off his shirt, staring down at me.

"You ready?" He asked, making me smile and nod.

I don't think I've ever been more ready for anything in my entire life.


	17. Chapter 17

Once Dean had my permission, he leaned over and tugged my jeans off my hips and down my legs, his eyes trailing every inch of skin that was revealed to him. I honestly loved the sparkle in his eyes as he took in my body. He looked so amazed by it, I didn't even think to feel self-conscious.

"Look at you. You're gorgeous, Tony." He hummed and placed a kiss on my lips before going to my neck.

"You should look in a mirror, Dean." I chuckled, running my hands along his shoulders and arms as he kissed my neck and chest.

He soon set us up, me in his lap, and his hands traveled behind my back and searched for the clip, then I saw him become confused when he didn't find one.

"It just slides off, Dean." I giggled and he rolled his eyes and pulled it over my head.

"They need to stop making so many types of bras. It gets confusing." He said, his hands stroking my waist before they came up to my chest, and he got a quick feel before he wrapped his arms tightly around me, tugging me even closer, and he placed kiss after kiss on them.

I watched as he soon licked over one of my nipples and took it into his mouth, lightly biting, and I gasped at the feeling that shot down to my stomach when he did that.

Dean's eyes met mine and he gave me a cute little smile, my hardened nipple still between his teeth.

"You are not allowed to look that cute, Dean." I groaned, pulling him up by his hair and bringing his lips back to mine.

As we kissed, I began to work my hips against his, disappointed that he still had his jeans on, but I also loved how the rough fabric felt against me. He held my hips to help guide me along, and it didn't take long at all for him to start hardening beneath me.

Dean broke the kiss with a gasp and began to place hot, open-mouthed kisses onto my neck, and really, wherever he could reach.

"You are... really good at that, babe." He groaned with his eyes closed, and it made me feel proud of myself. I loved the praise, and I loved that I was making him feel good.

"God... but if you don't stop, I'm going to come in my pants, and I don't want to deal with that." He said and lifted me up, placing me by his pillows as he quickly stood up and kicked off his boots and socks, then tugged down his own jeans before rejoining me.

Dean now placed those same open-mouthed kisses on my stomach, working down to my hips. His fingers trailed over my panties, and I nearly jumped when he brushed over just the right spot.

He pulled my panties clean off me and kissed my thighs greedily, and all I could do was watch him with an open mouth, breathing hard in pleasure.

I could've screamed when he brought his face between my legs and began attacking my slit with his tongue. But I didn't, instead, I jumped a little and gave a moan I knew I would be embarrassed about later.

Dean apparently liked it, though, as he hooked his arms around my thighs, pulling me a bit more open. "Keep 'em coming, baby."

"Earn 'em, honey." I teased, and he gave me a little smirk which told me I should not have done that. Dean then began eating me out with a purpose, his tongue rolling over my entrance, just barely dipping in, driving me crazy. And when he traveled up to my clit, oh God. He was literally pulling the juices and the moans from me with no mercy at all.

I had a tight grip in his hair and could feel myself getting extremely close. I wanted to save it, though, and pulled his head back, and up to meet mine in a kiss, tasting myself off of his lips and tongue.

"Condom?" He asked.

"I'm on birth control," I responded. Have been since I was eighteen, and man, if Lilo wasn't my best friend, birth control would be. My cramps were unnaturally killer when they shouldn't be, as I was in my twenties now.

Dean nodded and kissed me again, pulling off his boxers and tossing them aside. He began to jerk himself off, then parted my legs, getting closer to me between them, and I felt him brush against me.

He pulled back from the kiss to look into my eyes, asking permission, and I nodded and got a hold of his shoulders. He sunk in slowly, and I closed my eyes, biting my lip, telling myself not to tense. There was a slight stretch, that maybe burned just a little.

"You okay, Tony?" He asked, brushing some hair from my forehead and placing a kiss there.

I nodded, relaxing my face. "You can move. Just, slowly, please?" I asked.

"Of course, baby." He murmured against my skin and began to slowly rock in and out of me.

After only a minute or two, I was a bit looser, more relaxed, and he was moving in and out of me easily now. I could hear the wet noises and tried my very best to ignore them.

"Okay... okay, I'm good now. You can go faster." I hummed, tangling my fingers in his hair.

"You sure?"

"Please, Dean!" I begged, and he obeyed almost immediately. My mouth fell open at the new feeling of him not exactly pounding into me, but it felt pretty damn close. I could feel my mind becoming blank, my pussy getting wetter, and I was pretty sure I was letting out a stream of slurred curses as I moaned and gasped against him.

Dean soon changed positions, and sat up, taking me with him, and I wrapped my legs around him as he thrust up into me, and met my lips in a heated kiss.

"You good, baby?" He asked, and I could only nod.

"So good, Dean... God! So good." I moaned, meeting him in a kiss again. I felt his fingers digging into my back and my hips, and I didn't mind at all.

I think Dean was getting close to finishing, but I think he wanted to finish me off first, because his hand suddenly came between us and he was vigorously rubbing my clit, making me gasp and spaz a little.

"Come on, baby. Come for me." He ordered, and there was no way in hell I could refuse. I felt my stomach tighten, then release, and my inner muscles clamped down around Dean as I felt myself come around him.

My head dropped down onto his shoulder as I did, twitching here and there, biting my lips and moaning out loud behind them. It didn't take but a few seconds until I heard Dean gasp, then a warm feeling flood my core. He kept his arms around me, then gently pulled out of me and lied me back, then joined my side.

I simply turned on my side to curl up to him and lifted my head once to kiss him, which he gratefully accepted, kissing me back with a sort of eagerness I couldn't begin to describe.

"Get some rest now, Tony." He hummed when we broke apart, and he pecked my lips the last time.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" I asked, looking up into those beautiful green eyes of his.

"I wouldn't dream of going anywhere else." He promised and kept his arm around me as I drifted off, holding onto him.


	18. Chapter 18

When I woke up, I was happy to see Dean was still with me, and he gave me a sleepy little smile that I just had to kiss.

He kissed me back slowly, until we heard my stomach, then broke off in chuckles.

"How's a burger sound?" He hummed.

"Perfect." I smiled. "How long, do you think?"

"Maybe half an hour. Why?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about getting a shower," I said and he nodded and kissed me quickly.

"Well, you can get to that, and when you're done, you'll have the best burger waiting for you." He said, getting up out of bed, and I was right behind him, gathering my clothes and putting them back on, but not bothering with my bra or jeans.

I went back to my room and Lilo was grinning at me from her spot on the bed. "Shut up." I sighed and dropped my clothes, going into my bathroom. I started up the shower and as the water heated up, I got out my curl cream, olive oil hair lotion, gel, a Denman brush, and a wide tooth comb. I don't know what made me change my mind, but I just now felt the need to have my natural hair back.

I washed as I normally did, and shampooed and conditioned my hair, but left a little bit of the conditioner in as I rinsed. When I got out, I played some music on my phone as I did my hair routine after I dressed, happy to have my curls back.

I turned off the music and walked to the kitchen, my hair damp with product in it as I had to let it dry a bit, probably for six hours. Maybe a day.

Dean was just now making the burger up, placing the lettuce and tomatoes and whatever else on the buns.

"Smells good," I said as I walked in, grabbing a soda from the fridge and cracked it open.

"Looks good," Dean said with a smirk to me, and it took me a second to realize he wasn't talking about the burgers.

"Dean." I sighed with a smile as he chuckled. He brought over the plates and we sat down and dug in, only after he gave me a quick kiss.

Sam came in around the halfway point and gave a confused look. "We're still going to the bar, right?"

"Yeah. Course." Dean nodded.

"Oh shit. That's a thing that we do." I said and pursed my lips. "Y'all can just go without me."

"What? No. Why?" Dean protested.

"My hair is gonna take hours until it's ready. Just go without me, it's fine." I shrugged.

"No, it isn't. You're part of the team, Tony." Dean said, and I gave a little smile.

"You make it so hard to argue, you know?"

"Good." He grinned and I checked the time, thinking about what I could do.

"Alright. Ten minutes so I don't look like a fucking mess." I stood up, finishing the last bite or so, dropped the plate in the sink and went off to my room.

The first thing I did was take my shirt off and put a bra on, then I tied my hair up in a headscarf and put a clean T-shirt on once it was tied and tucked. I pulled on some jeans, boots, and my jacket. I didn't bother with much makeup, only brows, mascara, and a tinted lip balm. I spritzed on some body spray and deemed myself good to go as I slipped my phone and wallet in my pockets.

We got to the bar and Sam and I grabbed a table as Dean went to order our drinks. Sam looked confused for a second before he turned to me.

"Are you and Dean...?" He started and I nodded.

"Yeah," I confirmed, hoping he wouldn't disapprove or something.

"Huh." He hummed. "Congrats."

"Thanks." I smiled.

He then held up his finger and looked at me. "If I ever walk in on you two anywhere other than your rooms, I will never forgive you. Either of you."

"I hear you loud and clear," I said with a grin, saluting him. "Can't make any promises, though. Sorry." I said, making him groan.

"What'd I miss?" Dean asked, putting a beer in front of Sam and my Coke and rum in front of me as he sat beside me, his arm going over the back of my chair.

"Sam isn't gonna forgive us if he catches us fucking in the bunker," I said and Dean just gave his brother a guilty grin.

"I know where you're coming from, but you know you'd do the same." Dean looked at his brother, and Sam opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

"Exactly." Dean nodded, drinking his beer, and I just blushed and looked away as I sipped my drink.


	19. Chapter 19

Things ran perfectly for a while until I woke up to someone shaking my arm gently.

"What?" I groaned in an exhausted voice.

"Hey, babe. You feeling alright?" Dean asked and my brows furrowed. I opened my mouth to answer but then was overcome with a serious of coughs.

"Holy fuck." I groaned once my throat had calmed and took the bottle of water Dean handed to me.

"Lilo came into the main room meowing up a storm. Sam thought she was trying to tell us something, so we followed her to your room. Honey, you're burning up. We think you caught something." Dean explained.

I groaned for a long time and put my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and just resting there.

"Smart girl, that cat." Dean chuckled, holding my waist gently. "How do you feel?"

"I'm tired and achy. And cold." I whined a bit, and Dean continued to chuckle, and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Yeah, you definitely have a fever." He hummed and set me up against the pillows. "Sam is getting a cool washcloth for you. I'll be back in a bit with more blankets and drinks." He said and I nodded.

I hugged my smallest pillow grumpily, and Lilo rested herself on my lap, and I scratched her cheeks, making her purr happily.

"Good girl, Lilo." I smiled, praising her.

'I had to. You seemed off.' She told me. I continued to pet her until Sam came back in, pushing back my hair and put the cold washcloth on my forehead.

"Thanks, Sam." I gave him a smile.

"Of course. Where's Dean?" He asked.

"He went to get more blankets and drinks," I said and he nodded.

"If he comes back with beer..." Sam sighed, making me laugh.

"Give him some credit." I grinned. "Hey, mind passing me my laptop?" I asked and he grabbed it off the floor and I took out the charger, typing in my password and going to Netflix.

"What are we watching?" Dean asked as he came back in with an armful of blankets and cans of ginger ale and Sprite.

"I'm thinking Thor Ragnarok. What do you guys think?" I hummed, swiping to it on my list.

"Thor?" Dean scoffed and I stared at him. "Why Thor?"

"Good storyline, good characters, and Ragnarok is the funniest of the three." I hummed.

"You forgot about Hemsworth's fanservice." Dean scoffed and crossed his arms next to me.

"I do not watch it for Hemsworth," I said, and his arms slowly uncrossed. "I watch it for Hiddleston," I said as I tapped it with my finger, and Sam died of laughter on my other side.

"Loki? Really? Loki?" Dean asked, sounding exasperated.

"He's funny. He's a well-written character." I defended.

"He's a villain."

"Antihero." I rolled my eyes.

"He's not even that good looking," Dean argued.

"He is good looking. You're just jealous." I said and hushed him as it started to play.

The two sat with me, and soon Lilo came up to lie on my chest to watch as well, her telling me that she needed to see Hemsworth.

During the movie, every time I laughed or even chuckled at something Loki did or said, Lilo would tell me that Dean was feeling mad.

After the movie, Sam said he was going to make lunch, and I was close to falling asleep again.

Dean lied me down then went to whisper in my ear. "If you even think about that guy when we have sex..."

"We won't be having sex for a while if you don't chill," I warned, and Dean shut up, and I opened one eye to look at him. "He's fake, Dean. Fictional. And even if he were real by some miracle, as if he'd be interested in me. Besides, I have you. Why would I want to trade that in?" I sighed in exhaustion, closing my eyes again.

Dean tilted my face up and I felt him leaning down to kiss me, and I turned my face so he got my cheek.

"Tony." He chuckled.

"I don't want to get you sick," I mumbled.

"I won't get sick." He hummed and placed a long, soft kiss on my lips.

"I forgot," I hummed when he pulled back. "Must be from all the whiskey you drink."

Dean chuckled and stroked my cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Rest up, baby. We'll have soup ready when you wake up."

"M'kay." I sighed sleepily and he pecked my lips again before making sure my blankets were secure around me before he turned the light off and left.

'I want a boyfriend like that.' Lilo sighed as she curled up to my chest as we both fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Around a day later, I woke up in my bed and heard voices down the hall. I recognized Sam and Dean's voices, but there were a couple of others I didn't recognize; a Scottish accent, a British one, and a gruff voice.

I got up and tugged a hoodie over my tank top and joggers, pulled on some socks, and picked Lilo up in my arms for some extra warmth and went to go see who was here. I didn't have it in me to care that I wasn't wearing makeup or that my hair was probably a wild mess of curls, messier than usual.

When I came into the main room, I saw a short woman with red hair and a fancy dress, completely made up, a slightly taller man with a beard in a black suit, and another slightly taller man in a trench coat with a serious face.

"Whoa, hey. Uh uh. You should be resting." Dean got up and came over to me, feeling my neck and forehead while I rolled my eyes. "You're still warm."

"Dean, I've been in bed for two days. I wanna walk around. Fight me." I sighed, then looked at the three. "Who're these?" I asked, adjusting Lilo a little, and she put her head on my shoulder.

"That's Castiel, he's an angel. Crowley, a demon, and the King of Hell, and his mother Rowena, a witch." Dean pointed them out and I gave them a polite smile, hiding the panic in my head.

The witch would definitely sense the magic energy coming off Lilo and me, just as we were sensing hers. The demon could probably tell, and the angel would be able to tell too. How could I tell them to keep it hush hush?

"This is Tony, our... librarian," Sam said.

"And who is this pretty little thing?" Rowena asked, coming up with her eyes on Lilo.

"This is Lilo. Say hi, Lilo." I said in a baby voice, and Lilo looked up and gave a little clicking sound. "She's mostly mute. She can't really meow. But it's alright, she's still the cutest thing in creation." I cooed and Rowena scratched under her chin, getting her to purr.

Dean just turned away to talk to the others as we showered attention on Lilo, and Rowena made eye contact with me.

"Don't say a word, please," I said under my breath, my lips hardly moving. "They'll kill us. You know they'll kill us. Please." I begged and she pressed her lips together and looked at Lilo, who was looking back at her as well.

"You have my word." She said, and I gave a grateful smile. "I'll pass it along to the other two."

"Thank you." I smiled, and Lilo licked her hand appreciatively.

I half listened in on the conversation but was forced to when Lilo pushed against my chest, telling me she wanted down. I leaned down a bit and she jumped out of my arms, landing gracefully and going to the doorway, then looked back at me and made a louder clicking sound.

"I think she's hungry." Sam chuckled.

"Ya don't fucking say." I shook my head and walked to the kitchen with her. She shifted into her human form once we were in and groaned softly as she stretched. Then she started to make herself fries in the oven while I sat with a can of Sprite.

"You want something?" She turned to ask me, tucking her long hair behind her ear as she put the fries in the oven and set the timer.

"Nah, I'm good," I said and she stared at me.

"Tony, it's after three in the afternoon and you haven't eaten today. You need to eat." She sounded worried, and I stared at her.

"I'm fine, Lilo. Calm down." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll force soup down your throat." She warned.

"You'll do no such thing," I ordered, and her as my familiar, had to do as I ordered.

"I'll... get Dean to do it then."

"Lilo, no." I shook my head.

"I'll shift into my other form and cry and wail until someone realizes something's wrong." She huffed, then froze and looked at the doorway, then turned into a cat and lied at my feet.

Dean came in and leaned on the table beside me. "Fries?" He asked and I nodded. His brows then furrowed and he looked at the time. "You haven't eaten today, have you?"

"Well..." I started.

"Jesus, Tony. It's after three. How have you not eaten yet?" He groaned. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry." I shook my head, drinking more Sprite.

"Pick something before I force feed you." He shrugged and I groaned.

"Why?"

Dean simply leaned down and kissed me for a moment. "Because I care about you. Quite a bit, actually. I want you healthy, Tony. You have to eat." He hummed before pecking my lips again.

"Tell you what. If you eat now, I'll fuck you however you want later." He offered, making me laugh.

"Why does your mind immediately go to sex?" I asked, making him smile.

"It's been a little while since the last time." Dean shrugged slightly.

"I suppose so." I smiled at him.

"So, what do you say?" He smiled back, looking at me with patient, caring eyes.

I bit my lip and hummed. "However I want?"

"Promise." He nodded. "What are you thinking, baby?" Dean then smirked.

"How soundproof are the walls?" I asked.

"Enough." Dean shrugged, still smirking.

"Then I think some soup would suffice." I smiled, and Dean smiled a bit wider, kissing my forehead before he got to heating up some soup for me.


	21. Chapter 21

I have no idea what it was. I think it was the idea, the fact, that Dean cared so much about my health and well-being that really turned me on. Lilo told me he was used to having only dirty thoughts about women, but he thought about taking care of me. It just struck a chord with me I guess.

So after I finished a bowl of soup and Dean drank a beer, he picked me up, putting me over his shoulder and walked to his room, making me laugh as we went.

It wasn't until he had his bedroom door closed and locked when he pressed me against it and began to kiss me deeply, his hands already making their way up my hoodie.

"Do you feel well enough for this?" He paused to ask. "Because it can definitely wait."

"No, Dean. I want this now." I pouted, then leaned forward and bit his bottom lip, pulling on it gently before I released it and gave him a smile.

Dean groaned in the back of his throat and lifted me up, and I let my legs come around his waist as he pushed his growing erection to my core.

"How do you want it, baby?" He asked in a hushed voice, mouthing at my neck.

"Rough," I giggled, a wide smile on my face. "Hard. No mercy."

"You sure?" He placed a kiss under my jaw, and I nodded.

"One hundred percent."

"I hear you, baby." He hummed and kissed me hard again, grinding down into me, making me moan into the kiss. Getting a good grip, he took me off the wall and pulled off my hoodie as he walked us to his bed. It didn't take Dean but a minute to get me naked and hover over me, and start to leave hickeys all across my chest and the top of my stomach. I just grew wetter and wetter every time I felt his teeth, and he fucking knew it.

Dean pulled back once he had me squirming and smirked at the marks he had made on me. He then undressed over me and I watched with wide, curious eyes as he began to stroke himself.

"You want this?" He asked and I nodded, sitting myself up a little. "How bad?"

"Really bad," I answered, biting my lip, trying to keep my moans in. I looked up at him with my best begging eyes.

"Oh, fuck..." he groaned, and his eyes closed briefly. "Those eyes, sweetheart..."

"What? These eyes?" I asked, bringing myself closer to his face, and he looked at me again.

This time, he pinned me down with his forearm on my collarbone. I gasped in surprise, then smiled as I got a perfect view of him over me, looking all kinds of sexy.

He pushed himself into me roughly, and I gasped and let out a moan. I expected him to start pounding into me, but he didn't move a muscle. I looked and saw his eyes had softened as they searched my face.

"You okay, Tony?" He asked, and I pinched my brows together.

"Dean?" I asked.

"I'll fuck you as hard as you want, I'm happy to do that, but I don't want to hurt you." He shook his head, and I smiled widely.

I then took his face in my hands and brought him down, kissing him sweetly. "I'll tell you if it's too much."

"You promise?" He asked, still looking concerned.

"Promise." I nodded with a smile. "Now please, fuck me?" I begged once again, and he didn't need telling twice.

Dean pinned me down a little more roughly and dragged his hips out before ramming himself back inside me, making me moan rather loudly. I raised my hands to come to his shoulders, but his other hand simply caught my wrists and brought them above my head, not letting me move at all.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Dean..." I moaned out, and I swore I was close to coming right then and there.

"Shit, Tony, you feel good." Dean moaned with me, and his arm that was pinning my chest down came to my thigh and hitched it up, then brought my leg over his shoulder for a better angle that had me moaning harder.

I could feel him so much deeper, and it felt like I could burst at any moment. There were tingles all over my body, and I desperately needed some pressure on my clit. I would've reached down and done it myself, but my hands were still being held above my head.

I could feel myself and how soaked I was, and apparently Dean could too, as he pulled out and slid down my body and began to attack my pussy with his mouth. He made me cry out loudly, and I squirmed a bit until he gripped my hips and held me in place.

"Fuck, you taste... so good..." He sighed and dipped his tongue into me, having no mercy just like I asked.

"Dean," I practically sobbed out. "Clit, please," I begged in desperation.

"Hm..." He sighed and looked at me shaking before him. "Maybe in a bit." He grinned and lowered his head again to teasingly bite me, then moved me up so my back hit his headboard. His hand came around the back of my head and tangled in my hair as he pushed himself back into me.

As he pounded once again, I realized his hand was only on the back of my head so my head wouldn't hit the wall, and my arousal practically increased tenfold from the care he showed even when taking me roughly.

"Dean, please," I begged again, biting down on my lip hard. "I'm so close... Please please please."

"Keep those legs open, baby." He hummed and his other hand left my hip and came around to press down on my clit, making my back arch up as I gave my loudest moan yet.

Dean swore loudly too, and I knew it was because I had suddenly tightened around him. His fingers began rubbing me quickly, his hips slapping into mine, and I shook all over with my coming orgasm.

He noticed that my shaking got harder when he pushed my clit up apparently, and so he pushed it up with a lot of pressure and held it there, and that had me coming hard with a yell, my legs squeezing his sides and my back arching up against him.

"Holy shit," I heard Dean breathe once I had calmed down and was breathing heavily. He had already pulled out of me, and I figured he must've come in me while I was coming. We were both panting, and his hand left my hair. I opened my eyes to see where he was and then wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing us close.

Dean simply held me against him, arms around my waist and fingertips rubbing my back, and I couldn't feel more comfortable.

I closed my eyes as a small smile came to my face, and I just pressed my face into his neck to relax.


	22. Chapter 22

I didn't feel like leaving Dean's side in the slightest. I was thankful that he apparently felt the same.

"You looked... so beautiful when you came, princess." Dean sighed, his fingers trailing along my bare back.

"Did you come?" I looked at him, now remembering that I didn't feel him come inside me, and there was no come on me.

"Yeah." He nodded. "You didn't feel it?" His brows furrowed and I shook my head. "Well, color me impressed that I made you come that hard." He then smiled, making me giggle.

"I didn't hurt you, right?" He asked, worried green eyes suddenly meeting mine.

"No, Dean," I smiled, letting my hand rest on his chest. "I told you I would tell you if you did, didn't I?"

"Just checking." He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

I closed my eyes as well, just feeling the warmth of Dean's skin and feeling and hearing him breathe in the calm quiet. His fingers danced along my waist where he held me.

"Why do I want a burger?" He sighed, and we both began laughing.

"I was thinking steak." I hummed, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Ooh, steak would work, too." He nodded and looked at me. "Date night?" He asked and I nodded.

"Not too fancy, though," I warned as I sat up.

"I don't even know what fancy means," Dean said as I stretched and groaned. "You okay, Tony?"

"Little bit sore. I'll live." I gave him a smile as I stood up and began collecting my clothes. "See you in... ten minutes?" I hummed and he nodded, and I walked off to my room. I got dressed and did my makeup and managed to tame my hair in ten minutes and met him by the garage. He was dressed in his normal clothes, and I was in a regular old T-shirt, jeans, jacket.

"You missed it," Dean hummed as we got in his car, me in the front for once.

"Missed what?" I asked as he pulled out and started driving down the road.

"Sam giving me shit on how a date night is supposed to go or whatever." Dean rolled his eyes and I grinned.

"Yeah? Well, how is it supposed to go, according to him?" I asked.

"He says it's supposed to be dinner, then sex. I said no, it's sex, dinner, then, if she'll let me, sex." Dean explained, and I laughed, seeing him smile. Dean looked good smiling, it made my heart pound.

Dean pulled into some restaurant parking lot, and I was relieved to see people in casual clothes around it. Dean took my hand and lead me inside, and I couldn't help but love how we looked like a normal couple, just like everybody else.

We got seated at a two-person table, and Dean got a beer while I just got a coke, and the waiter left to grab the drinks for us.

"Not too many, you're driving," I warned.

"You underestimate my alcohol tolerance." He hummed, reading over the steak options on the menu.

"Dean." I sighed and he glanced up at me.

"Alright, alright. I won't kill you." He said, and I tried to fight off a smile, but failed.

We both ordered our steaks pretty soon and I sipped my soda as I looked around, and saw Dean gazing at me.

"What?" I smiled, and he gave me a small, caring smile in return.

"You're just so pretty." He said, and I felt myself blush.

"You're gorgeous." I smiled, speaking softly.

"Am I?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes and nodded. As if he didn't know already how attractive he was. "Well, you're more gorgeous than I could ever be, Tony."

"Doubt it." I chuckled.

"You are." He insisted. "I'll prove it to you."

"Yeah? How?" I asked, putting my chin in my palm.

Dean pursed his lips in thought, then smirked. "I'm going to fuck you in front of a mirror."

"You're what?" I grinned.

"You heard me." He hummed and took a drink of his beer. "I'll make you watch every little one of your reactions, especially when you come, just so you can see how beautiful you are."

I blushed deeply and crossed my legs and just saw Dean grin wider and wider as he watched me. Our food came, and I calmed down as we ate and talked, but got immediately turned on again when we got in the car. I bit my lip and seemed to be getting wetter with every mile we got closer to home.

"So, sweet pea," Dean started when he parked and turned the car off. "What are we-"

I leaned over and cut Dean off with a kiss, my lips already parted and fingers already in his hair.

"Whatever you want." I breathed heavily when we parted. "I got what I wanted earlier, it's your turn." I gave him a smile.

Dean got out, and I followed him. He took my hand and lead me back to his room, tugging on my jeans the second the door was locked.

"I want, no. I need you to sit on my face." He groaned, making me smile as he tugged my jeans and panties down, and I kicked them and my shoes off, going over to the bed with him.

"You got it." I smiled and put my legs on either side of his head once he was lying down. Dean hooked his arms around my thighs, hands on my hips, and lowered me down.

I loved date night.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't know how it happened, I don't know why it was happening, but it was happening.

I was with Sam in the main room reading and taking notes as he researched something. Dean was on a food run, and he came back with a bunch of bags. He seemed happier for some reason, and I smiled as he came over and set the bags down.

"What's with you?" Sam asked.

"I think I'm in love," Dean said with a breathy laugh, and my smile turned into a beam.

"Uh, congrats." Sam nodded, glancing to me.

"Thanks. God, Sammy, she's perfect. I just... I feel like I'd do anything for her, you know?" Dean gushed.

"Okay... you do know that Tony is right here, right?" Sam chuckled.

"Oh. Hey, Tony." Dean said offhandedly, then turned back to Sam, and my face fell, and I was completely confused.

'Hex bag. Right jacket pocket.' Lilo told me from where she sat on the floor.

I stood up and pushed him back a little, angry as fuck, and put my hand in the left jacket pocket to look like I was searching, then the right. Dean asked what I was doing, and I pulled out the purple hex bag, holding it up for Sam to see, then glared at Dean.

"You are so fucking lucky that this isn't technically your fault." I hissed, then stomped off to my room, Lilo following me. I shut the door and locked it.

"Let me see that," Lilo said, taking the hex bag from me, and undid the bindings, looking at the ingredients.

"Love Spell. Makes whoever is under the spell in love and completely devoted to the caster." She looked up at me, and I couldn't make eye contact with all the hot, angry tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Tony..." She sighed and put the hex bag aside and pulled me into a hug, and I cried into her navy blue lingerie.

"What are we gonna do, Lilo?" I sniffed, looking at her, and she tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Well, we can use the hex bag to track the witch and kill her all personal. We could use the hex bag in a spell that would kill her. Then we can go out for ice cream. No stupid boys allowed." She gave me a smile, and I gave a wobbly one back, wiping my cheeks.

"Only thing is, even after the hex bag is destroyed and the bitch is dead, the spell will still stick for a few days." She said, and my face fell again.

"Okay," I sniffed again. "How do we kill her?" I asked.

Lilo gathered ingredients from around the bunker, thankfully without either Sam or Dean noticing, and we soon had a little altar set up on my bedroom floor.

I said the incantation and set the bowl on fire, then cut into my palm, holding my fist above the burning bowl and thinking every negative about this bitch I could and squeezed my fist, letting the blood drip over it to complete the spell.

The fire died down, signaling she had died, and Lilo brought me to the bathroom to clean my hand and bandage it.

"Now." She hummed and placed a gentle kiss on the bandage. "How about that ice cream?" She beamed.

I chuckled and checked the time. It was late, and I knew of a rolled ice cream shop in a city not too far away. Maybe a fifteen-minute drive?

"What are you wearing?" I asked and she tilted her head in confusion. "So I can match." I smiled, and she grinned, then began picking out our outfits.

We got dressed and did our makeup, then Lilo turned into her cat form and sped off to the garage before she could be spotted. I cleaned up the altar, then got my bag and phone and left for the garage.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, he and Dean in the main room.

"Out," I said simply.

"Should... shouldn't we be researching?" Sam asked, looking confused.

"No need. I've already taken care of it." I said, not even bothering to look at Dean. "The spell should wear off in a couple of days. Don't wait up." I said and turned away with just that.

Lilo was leaning against a tiny red vintage car, making me grin. "What? It's cute." She said, and I grabbed the keys for it, and we got in, and I drove off to the city, the both of us singing along to the radio the whole way.

I street parked, parking free since it was after six, and we walked maybe two blocks to the ice cream shop. Both Lilo and I got a lot of looks as we walked with our arms linked, talking and laughing as girls do. Lilo gave some flirty looks back to some people, but I just didn't bother.

We got our rolled ice cream, mine being vanilla with raspberries, peaches, and strawberries with butterscotch sauce and a couple of vanilla meringues. Lilo had chocolate with dark chocolate and raspberries, and extra chocolate sauce and whip cream. We sat a table together, still talking and laughing about whatever the fuck as we ate.

"I hate to ask..." Lilo pursed her lips once we were done and just sitting there. "But what are you gonna do for the next few days?"

"I'm gonna stay in my room, distracting myself and pretending that nothing else exists," I said, getting up to throw our trash away, and Lilo wrapped her arm around my waist as we walked again.


	24. Chapter 24

I got up the next morning, a giant hoodie and track shorts under, and went to the kitchen to gather my arsenal of food so I wouldn't have to leave my room as often.

I passed the main room and saw that Cas, Crowley, and Rowena were there, Sam talking to them, and Dean was off in dreamland.

"Trouble in paradise?" Crowley hummed with a smile, and I paused and glared at him.

"I will kill you without a second thought. Don't fucking test me." I said, and he backed up a little.

"Touchy."

"Can you blame the girl?" Rowena scoffed.

"Tony, you do know it's not really his fault?" Sam said gently, and I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, that doesn't make me any less mad," I said and went to the kitchen, Lilo at my heels. I grabbed some chips, pop tarts, other junk food, and a lot of soda.

Lilo lied in bed with me and snacked as we watched a movie, and I was hoping it would distract me and make me feel better, but it only made me grow restless. I knew Lilo knew how I felt, as we were spiritually connected and all.

"Come on. Get dressed. I'll be in the garage." She said and got up, and shut my laptop. "After I steal some money." She gave me a grin, then shifted.

I got myself dressed and got my bag, then walked to the car as Lilo was leaning on the red car, now in ripped to hell jeans and a top that looked a bit like lingerie. Who cared though, really?

I grabbed the keys and she handed me the wad of cash, and I tucked it into my bag before we got in and I drove off.

I drove to the same city and we walked around a bit, looking at all the shops, and we walked past a tattoo shop, and I paused and looked at it, Lilo pausing as well as she was holding my hand.

"Tony?" She asked, joining my side, looking at what I was staring at.

"I think I want a tattoo." I hummed, gave her a smile, then walked in, pulling her with me. I took a minute to look through binders of each of the artists' work and was drawn to one girl named Dawn who did incredibly realistic work.

"What are you thinking about?" Lilo hummed her head on my shoulder.

"The moon." I hummed, and an artist came to the counter.

"You interested in Dawn's work?" She asked and I nodded.

"But if she's not available, it's fine." I smiled, and she just looked at the computer.

"Thursday is a pretty open day, so she's free now. Hey, Dawn!" She called and a heavier set girl with gauges and purple hair came over.

"Hey, interested in a tattoo?" She gave me a smile, and I nodded. "Both of you? Or just you?"

"Just her." Lilo hummed, and we soon got to talking about design. I decided I wanted each of the moon's phases going down my spine. I knew it sounded basic, but I felt it suited me.

I got my ID out and signed a consent form, and Lilo and I waited on a couch as she got a private room set up for me, and got a sketch ready.

"You're so impulsive." Lilo chuckled with me on the couch. Near half an hour later, we went in the room, and I tied my hair up and out of the way, then took my shirt and bra off and lied face down on the table.

"This your first tattoo?" She asked as she cleaned my back.

"Nope, I have a tiny one behind my ear," I said, referencing my anti-possession tattoo. It's a place demons don't really check if they want to possess you.

She got to inking me, and I lied there on the table and let the endorphins released calm me and distract me.

Near half an hour later, she wiped me down and cleaned me up before bandaging, and I put my bra back on carefully, and then my shirt, letting my hair back down.

She got me a bottle of lotion made for moisturizing tattoos, and I paid her with a hefty tip. I thanked her and we left, Lilo holding onto my arm again.

"You don't hurt too badly, do you?" She asked worriedly.

"No, Lilo. I'm okay. I do now need some backless shit now, though." I hummed and we went to the mall a few blocks away. We hit exclusively girly stores and I stocked up on backless shirts and dresses, even a backless romper I found I liked. Of course, I got other clothes and shoes and shit that interested me, but backless was my main concern.

When Lilo and I were done, we carried the bags back to the car and I drove, careful to not lean against the seat too much.

Lilo had to check that the coast was clear before we went to my room, as I couldn't carry all the bags myself. No one around, so we both walked to my room and set the bags down, then I got my shirt and bra off, having Lilo help me clean and lotion up the fresh tattoo. She grabbed me a new backless shirt for me to change into, and I gave her an appreciative smile.

"You're the bestest friend anyone could ask for, Lilo." I sighed and saw that made her extremely happy.


	25. Chapter 25

The spell wore off a couple of days later, and I only found out because I stepped out of my room with Lilo to get a drink and feed her, me in one of my new backless dresses so my skin could breathe and heal.

"Tony," Dean said, sounding shocked, and he stood up suddenly, bumping the table and his chair as he came towards me. I stepped back when he got close, and he sighed and looked hurt.

"Tony, I'm sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am. Tony, please." He said and I just stared at him with narrowed eyes, thinking hard.

I let out a breath and just continued to the kitchen, getting myself a soda and a bag of chips for Lilo when she asked and went to go back to my room.

"At least say something! Please, Tony." He begged as he followed me.

"Just..." I sighed. "Don't talk to me for a few days." I shook my head.

"I can't do that," Dean said, and I stopped in the hallway and turned to glare at him.

"And why the hell not?" I huffed. I set the chips and my drink down and crossed my arms at Dean. Lilo just dragged the bag of chips to my room.

"Because I miss you, Tony. I love you. I don't want to stay away from you another minute, not after these past few days." Dean shook his head, looking at me softly, just breaking my heart further.

"You love me?" I asked, my eyebrow raising.

"I do." Dean nodded.

"How do you know?" I asked, my voice breaking near the end.

"Because I hate that you're hurt. I hate it even more that I'm the one who hurt you. If you didn't kill that bitch, I would have the second the spell was broken." He said, then took my face in his hand and made me look at him. And I was trying so hard to avoid those devilishly green eyes.

"I don't like seeing you hurt. I want you to be happy. And selfishly, I want you to be happy with me. I constantly worry if you're eating enough, getting enough sleep if you know that I care about and would do anything for you. I love you, baby." Dean spoke softly, then tilted my face up so he could kiss me.

I didn't have it in me to pull away or not kiss him back. I missed him, and I was so terribly hurt these past few days. One of my hands came up and held his cheek, and we slowly parted, and I now had tears coming down my cheeks.

"Tony..." He sighed and pressed a kiss to my forehead. My hand fell from his cheek to his chest, and I hung my head.

"It fucking hurt, you asshole." I sniffed, my voice cracking a bit.

"I know, baby. I know. I'll fix it." Dean sighed and kissed my hair before picking me up, holding me against him as I cried into his shoulder, and he carried me to his room. My can of soda left forgotten in the hallway.

Dean sat on his bed, me in his lap, and he continued to hug and hold me as I cried. He rubbed my skin comfortingly and whispered about how much he loved me and how much I meant to him until I had calmed down to just sniffling.

"Do you hate me?" Dean asked, looking down at me as I had my head resting on his shoulder.

I shook my head slowly, and he let out a relieved sigh and kissed my fingers. "I love you." I sniffed and knew he was staring at me. "Which I guess is why it hurt me that much more." I sighed, then pressed my face into his neck.

"I wish I could kill that witch all over again," I said and Dean chuckled, his arms wrapping around me. He lied back, taking me with him, and I felt so small against him in his arms.

Dean was quiet for the longest time, and I looked up and saw him looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking?" I asked softly.

"How to make it up to you." He hummed and I sighed.

"Dean, you don't need to..."

"I do." He said, now looking at me. "I need to. I'm not having you upset anymore." He insisted.

Against my will, I began to tear up again, and I looked away as I tried to wipe my eyes. "Dammit. I hate being this emotional." I sighed with a shaky breath, and Dean rubbed my side to give me some comfort. "I'm fucking pathetic."

"No, baby. Never." Dean shook his head. "You're human." He kissed all across my face then.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow, we're doing whatever you want. Whatever makes you happy. Okay?" He asked, and my brows furrowed before I nodded slightly. Dean just smiled and kissed me lightly.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up next to Dean as he was pressing kisses to every inch of my face, making me laugh and swat him away.

"Morning, princess." He sounded happy, and I opened his eyes and saw his bright smile.

"Hi." I hummed and rolled over and let my lips meet his. Dean kissed me, his hand traveling up my back, and I hissed when he traced over a moon.

"What? Are you okay?" He asked, suddenly full of worry.

"I got a tattoo a few days ago. It's still a little sore, is all." I said and he sat up a bit to look my back.

"Shit, sorry, babe." He said and pecked my lips, his hand now curling around my waist. "So, what are we doing today?"

I hummed and thought for a moment as I sat up. "You get dressed and get some breakfast. I'm gonna go get ready, then I'll tell you." I said.

"You're not eating breakfast?" His brow raised.

"I'm not hungry. Too excited." I smiled and kissed his cheek before I got up and went to my room.

Once again, Lilo helped wash and moisturize my back, and I got dressed in a backless shirt and some jeans, looking pretty casual. I spent some time on my makeup, though. I didn't go full glam, I kept it relatively natural, but I did take the time to make sure everything was perfect.

I walked out with my bag and phone and Dean ran his hand along my waist as I went with him to the garage. I gave him directions to the mall, and he had his hand on my thigh as he drove. I almost wanted him to start touching me as he did drive, but then again, I didn't want to crash and die.

He got us to the mall and I held his hands and pulled him to the Barnes and Noble there. "Three floors of books, Dean. Three fucking floors." I gushed, and he just watched me with a smile.

"I'm not arguing with you, but we have an entire bunker full of books, babe." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah. But you know, reading lore gets boring after a while." I said.

"True. Exactly. I'm telling Sam you agree with me." He said as I giggled, leading him to the visual novels and comic books section.

"Aw, you little nerd." Dean smiled affectionately at me, his arm coming around my shoulders.

"Fuck off." I smiled as I picked up a Joker-centric comic, trying to remember if I already had it or not. Dean simply chuckled and kissed my head.

We spent hours in the shelves, Dean listening as I rambled on and on about books I liked, and books he had to read so he would understand some of my references. I worried a few times if I was getting boring or if he was getting annoyed with me, but Dean insisted every time that I was fine, he was listening.

"How have you never read the Great Gatsby? The Picture of Dorian Gray? They're classics, Dean." I shook my head and plucked them down for him.

"Why can't I just borrow your copies?" He asked, giving me a look.

"My copies have notes written all over them," I admitted with a sheepish smile. Dean shook his head, smiling, and kissed my forehead. I loved it when he kissed my head.

We bought the books with our hustling money, Dean saying we might need to go again in a few days to a week for more. We then planned to get lunch, as it was nearing one, and we walked out on the third floor, and I saw a Sephora right across the walkway. Dean paused to see what I was looking at, and he gave me a smile as I blushed.

"Lunch can wait a bit longer." He said and I shook my head.

"No, it's fine." I don't know if I was trying to convince Dean or myself. "Besides, it's pretty expensive."

"Tony," Dean said, and I looked up at him. "I promised you today was whatever you wanted to do, whatever makes you happy."

I bit my lip and looked back at the makeup store. "You sure?"

"Of course. Come on. My girl deserves pretty things." He nodded, making me blush a bit. We walked in, and Dean grabbed a store bag, and my eyes were immediately drawn to a highlighting palette with this gorgeous golden one.

"That is... so sparkly. You put that on your skin?" He asked as I swatched the tester on the back of my hand.

"I like to be shiny." I nodded, turning my hand so I could see how it reflected the light.

We walked through and I saw some of the employees checking out Dean. He seemed to notice, too, and stuck close to me.

I was deciding between lipsticks, as I found a really pretty reddish brown color that complimented my skin tone and series of some glittery ones that also smelled like vanilla.

"Which one?" I asked Dean, showing him the first, and a sparkly dark red.

"Why not both?" He asked.

"Dean, they're twenty-five dollars each." I rolled my eyes.

"And?" He shrugged and I gave him a confused.

"You're gonna make me feel so guilty," I said and grabbed two boxes, then clapped my hands together. "Okay, I'm done. Eyes to myself. No more temptations."

Dean chuckled and kissed my forehead, then took my hand and lead me to the register. He paid, and I made sure to zone out when the girl said the total price just so I would implode in guilt.

"You're not allowed to feel guilty." Dean hummed, lacing our fingers together as he pulled me off for lunch.


	27. Chapter 27

After lunch, we got in the car, and I spent a good first few minutes just looking at him as he had his hand on my thigh again. It made emotions stir up in my stomach once again, and I bit my lip.

"Whatcha thinking about, princess?" Dean looked over at me.

"Do I want to fuck you in the car or when we get home?" I asked and his brows shot up in surprise.

"You... You want to...?" He stuttered a little, making me smile wider and nod. Dean squeezed my thigh, then pulled off the road and behind some closed down gas station. I grinned and kicked my shoes off and took my bag off and my phone out of my pocket before moving to the backseat.

Dean kicked his shoes off, shrugging off his jacket and his flannel before joining me, and I smiled widely before I brought his lips to mine. Dean kissed me back with earnest, undoing my jeans and tugging them down before he did his own. We parted to get our shirts off, and he looked weak at the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra.

He leaned and grasped at my chest before he began to play with my nipples with his lips and teeth. It made me cry out and whimper, and in response, Dean rolled his hips against mine.

He raised himself up again to slide my panties down, and his brows pinched together. "Your back doesn't hurt, does it?" He asked, and I smiled.

"No, Dean. It's fine." I said, biting down on my lip and closing my eyes as his fingers met my wetness and he started to finger me. His lips met mine again and he kissed me deeply as he worked his fingers in me, making me moan and twitch.

"I love you." He hummed before he slipped inside me, and I smiled and brought my fingers to his hair.

"I love you." I kissed his lips lightly before he began to thrust, and I cried out again, my nails then leaving his hair to dig into his back and shoulder blades.

It didn't take but minutes for both of us to come, and Dean let out a deep sigh before he raised his head from my chest and kissed me.

"Can we go again when we're home?" He asked, making me smile widely.

"Yeah," I nodded. Dean beamed and pecked my lips again before sitting up and sorting our clothes out so we could get dressed and get back home. And the second we did get home, we dropped the bags off in my room, then he tugged me to his room, his hand never once leaving mine.

I was laughing until he pressed me against the wall and kissed me, then my laugh turned into a moan and I threaded my fingers through his hair.

"Fuck, baby. I love you." Dean groaned. I jumped, my legs around his waist, and he caught me at my thighs, now pressing kisses to my neck. He carried me to the bed as I pulled at his shirt. The second he set me down to sit on the bed, he pulled it over his head, then worked on my clothes, kissing every bit of skin that was revealed to him.

When he peeled my panties down, he began to nip at my thighs, making eye contact as he dragged his tongue across me. He slipped two fingers into me again as he sucked on my clit, then I saw him smile.

"What?" I asked through a whimper, smiling back at him.

"Just thinking. I should really get you some toys, don't you think?" He smirked up at me and started kissing his way up my body until he met my lips, still fingering me.

"Yeah? Like what?" I smiled as he moved us further on the bed, now undoing his own jeans.

"Well, you know I love to watch you moan and twitch..." He bit his lip for a moment as he stared down at me. "I can only imagine how you'd react with a vibrator between those pretty legs of yours."

I whimpered a little as he crawled over me, but I soon flipped us so I straddled his hips, then slowly sunk myself down on him, feeling the pressure and stretch as he filled me.

"Keep going," I begged as I rode him, and Dean grinned at me as he held my hips.

"Let's see... handcuffs could come in handy. Don't think I didn't notice how wet you got when I held your wrists up when we went rough all those days ago." He said and I swallowed thickly, my eyes closing briefly, and I moaned a little at the memory.

"Maybe I'll even get you a huge dildo. If we ever get curious to see how much you can take." He said in my ear, nipping it, and I called his name with a groan.

Dean chuckled in my ear and began thrusting up into me to help me out, and I pressed my face into his shoulder, biting down when I came and felt him fill me with his come for the second time that day.

And I didn't plan for it to be the last, either.


	28. Chapter 28

We were headed to the bar once again, and I was getting a shower to just freshen up before I got dressed.

I had my phone playing music on the counter as I lathered up with sweet smelling body wash, shaving what needed to be shaved. I thought I heard the door open but decided it must be something in the background of the song that was playing.

I thought that until the shower door opened and a very naked Dean stepped in.

"What are you doing?" I asked once my shock wore off.

"Not missing a chance seeing my girl looking amazing." He answered, and I rolled my eyes, turning my back to him.

"Horn dog." I commented as I rinsed off.

"Damn straight. How can I not be when you look like that?" He murmured, his hands holding my hipbones.

"Dean, I love you, but we do have places to be." I said with a small smile.

"I'll be fast. You done?" He asked and I sighed.

"I suppose." I said, only for Dean to turn me and press my back to the cold shower wall. He turned more cold water on, and I was confused at what he was trying to do.

I then understood when he took the shower head down and put it on a jet setting. I opened my mouth in protest, but he kissed me, aiming the stream at my chest first, trailing it down as we kissed. He used his free hand to nudge my legs open, then aimed the stream at my clit.

There was nothing at first, then the first wave of pleasure hit me suddenly, and my mouth fell wide open, and I fell forwards.

Dean held my hip and kept me against the wall, keeping the stream of water on my clit, having no mercy on me. I had a hand on his forearm, the other on his shoulder, both curled in fists.

I usually had control over the volume of my moans, but not this time. This time, high, sharp gasps and moans came out of me uncontrollably. The pressure building inside me felt like it was going to kill me.

I whined out his name, my nails clawing his skin a little. My thighs shook, but all I could focus on was the pressure in my core that seemed to be going nowhere.

"Dean..." I sighed out. "Too much pressure." I gasped, and the stream left me as Dean turned off the water.

"Sorry, baby. Let me fix it." He then dropped to his knees and his tongue met my clit, soothing it over, making me cry out once again, then bite my lip hard.

Dean had me moaning and panting in no time, my thighs shaking as he got a good grip on my hips as he kissed and licked over me. I tangled my fingers into his hair, tugging a bit.

He pulled my orgasm from me much easier, leaving me a gasping mess, slightly teary eyed. He stood again, pressing soft kisses to my face as I calmed against him.

"I think you may just be a sex addict, Dean." I sighed against his chest, and he chuckled a little, his arms around me.

"I may as well be as I have you." He hummed and kissed my head.

It took me a few minutes to gather myself and step out and dry off, and I handed Dean a towel as well. I turned the music off on my phone and tossed it on my bed as I went to pick out clothes to wear.

I had a bra and panties on, and was deciding between a low cut tank top and ripped shorts and a short backless dress. Dean came over in his clothes, and hummed.

"The dress, definitely." He nodded, and I looked up at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to take it off you later." He smiled, making me laugh.

"Of course, you do." I nodded, now seeing that as obvious. "Now, come on. I need to get pretty."

"You're gorgeous." Dean smirked, his eyes trailing every inch of me as I tugged the dress on.

"And you're a sap." I said and pecked his lips before going back into my bathroom.

Ten minutes of foundation, contour, blush, highlight, brows, winged eyeliner, lashes, and lipstick later, I shook my curls out a bit, making me look smaller in stature. I spritzed on my body spray and put my phone and wallet in a clutch, strap around my wrist, and went to join the boys, gathering my strength and ignoring my nerves.


	29. Chapter 29

I was doing a pretty good job, pulling bills and watches from these guys like nobody's business. Sam was actually looking a little amused as he faked being drop-dead awful at pool. Dean was at the bar, and I didn't really want to see the look on his face at me flirting with other guys.

I was standing with my Coke and rum, swaying slightly as a song I liked was playing.

"Wanna dance, baby girl?" A cocky tanned guy asked, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I'm not really a dancer." I shook my head. "At least, not in public." I then grinned to sell the act.

He laughed, his arm coming around my shoulders, pulling me to his side. "You're really cute, sugar."

"Aw, I sure hope so." I giggled, feeling the bile rise in my throat. I then took another sip of my drink and slipped from his hold.

"'Scuse me, gonna pop in the little girl's room." I smiled, then set my drink down and went down the hallway, going into the bathroom to catch my breath.

Dean came in a minute later, and I didn't even scold him on being in the girl's room.

"You okay?" He asked softly, and I nodded. He pressed a kiss to my forehead, his hand in mine, his thumb tracing my knuckles.

"Oh, the asshole slipped a pill in your drink." He said, and my mouth fell open. I then shut it and nodded.

"We can get him after Sam shows him up." He said, and I nodded.

"Think you could get his wallet off him?" I asked, and Dean nodded. "Left jacket pocket," I said, and Dean tipped up my chin and kissed me quickly.

"You make me proud, baby." He said, making me smile. "You go first. I'm right behind you." He said and I nodded, pecking his lips before I walked out, a new confidence in me.

I grabbed my cup, then held a finger up and went to the bar. I put it next to Dean's bar and asked for another. The bartender gave a look.

"I recognize you three from a few weeks ago. You cons or something?" She asked.

"Or something. Dude back there roofied that drink. One of the guys is taking his ID now." I said and she nodded.

"I'm actually impressed." She said, sliding me a full glass. "I'll save that one for when the cops come."

"Thanks. Means a lot." I smiled gratefully, then went back to the pool table.

"Something wrong with your drink?" He asked.

"Did you see how watery it got?" I shook my head. "I always do that, I leave the ice to sit for too long. Ruins the whole thing."

"Ah," He simply said and nodded. Dean then walked by, weaving through the guys, but bumped into this one's left side.

"Hey, watch where you're going." He snapped, and Dean held his hands up in an apology.

"Sorry, man. My bad. Tight spaces, ya know?" Dean chuckled.

"At least be considerate when there are ladies around." He said, and Dean looked at me.

"Apologies, miss." He put on a charming smile.

"Sure." I nodded and sipped my drink. Dean walked along, getting back to his seat. Taking peeks, I saw the bartender talking to him, and he slipped her a white card, an ID, and she went to the phone.

This tasted like victory.

I kept my act up, and so did Sam, and we soon saw Dean hold up five fingers, then tapped his watch. Five minutes. We could do that.

Sam was keeping time, and when it soon came to his turn, he dominated. With the most perfect timing, Sam sunk the final ball and claimed the pile for himself, straightening it all out as they all snapped at him. I kept back against the wall, sipping my dark as a few cops came in. They went to the bar, the bartender pointed him out and gave them his ID, and I saw her pour my previous drink into a Styrofoam cup so they could take it.

I watched intently as they arrested him in front of all his friends, just furthering his humiliation. Then he looked at me, eyes narrowed wickedly. I looked away, still sipping my drink. Once he was taken away, I joined Sam's side and collected the handful of watches, chains, and rings, giving a wink to the men we just hustled.

Sam handed the straightened out bills to Dean, and I took a few bills, counting them out to an amount I thought was fair, and gave it to the bartender with a smile. She smirked as she pocketed it.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Jackie." She said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tony. That's Dean and that's Sam." I said, and they smiled kindly at her. I think we all saw the appeal in having a bartender helping us out.

After two more games, we left for the night with our fortune, and Dean kissed my head proudly.

"You're a genius, Tony. She's gonna be so much help." He praised me, making me beam happily.

"I think we corrupted her, Dean." Sam chuckled.

"You're just mad that you didn't think of it sooner." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"As if." Sam rolled his eyes, making me laugh.

"Or are you jealous that she said she was impressed with me?" I asked, and he threw me a look, making me laugh harder.

"Alright, you two, that's enough." Dean rubbed my back as we walked to the car.

Overall, a good night.


	30. Chapter 30

There was a hunt that Sam and Dean called in Crowley and Rowena for, so it felt weird seeing them around the bunker past few days.

I was up late in the kitchen with Lilo, both of us eating from a tub of ice cream. I heard footsteps and looked at Lilo.

"It's fine, it's Rowena." She shrugged, and the redhead walked in.

"Oh, Lilo. That's what you look like." She hummed.

"Nice to meet you as a human." Lilo smiled at her. Rowena hummed and sat in a chair with us. I imagined it must be a little odd for her to see me in a T-shirt and panties, and Lilo in mauve lingerie.

"You know, you two could be a big help with this. We are going after a very powerful witch, after all." Rowena said.

"And you don't think that would raise any alarms?" My brows rose. "I already came too close by taking care of that witch that cursed Dean by myself. I'm staying away from witches for a good long while." I shook my head.

That didn't last long, though, as the witch broke into the bunker two days later. I didn't even have time to hide with Lilo before we were all before him.

"Two hunters, two witches, an angel, and a demon. Short just one species, don't you think?" The man smirked, and a lot of brows pinched.

"Yeah, hi." I raised my hand. "Not a witch. Three hunters, one witch."

He tilted his head, just staring at me, Lilo in my arms, and Rowena. Then I saw a clear understanding in his eyes.

Fuck.

"Ah. Forgive me. Standing so close to the witch, and having a cat. Could've fooled me." He smiled, then shook his head. "But what do I care who's who? You all have something I desire."

He then vanished, and Dean told us to scatter and find him. He murmured in my ear to hide, and hide well. So, Lilo still in my arms, I went to an unused room. I locked the door and Lilo shifted into her human form. I materialized two daggers in the room with us, handing one to Lilo.

"If I had to guess, he's gonna wanna talk to us." I shrugged.

"You'd be right." A male voice said, and we turned and saw the male witch in the room with us.

"Apologies for earlier, my dear. I am curious, though. Why hide who you are?" He asked, starting to pace.

"We'd like to keep our heads, preferably." I shrugged, making him laugh.

"And though we are the same species, you'd fight me? Kill me?" He gazed at me.

"You are being hunted, aren't you?" I said, and he sighed.

"I see." He said, then flicked his hand, and Lilo and I both dropped the blades and were thrown against the wall. "That's disappointing to hear."

I wiggled and found I was stuck. " _Ego sum liber,_ " I said, feeling my eyes burn purple, and both Lilo and I slid off the wall, freed. In his moment of shock, I picked up a dagger and stabbed him directly in the heart.

I flinched back and closed my eyes as his blood sprayed on my neck and face, and I felt it pool on his chest, coating my hand. He fell to the floor, dying, and I was trying my hardest to not throw up at the feeling of that warm slickness on my hand.

"Lilo, open the door," I ordered, and she did so as I kept my eyes closed and face turned away, keeping both hands away from me.

"Oh, God. I'm gonna puke." I winced, already feeling my throat burn.

"Tony?" Dean asked. "Tony... whoa, what happened?"

"I stabbed him and now there's blood all over me, and I need to wash my hands before I puke because it feels gross," I said.

"Okay, okay. Come on. Sammy, keep an eye on him. Make sure he's really dead." Dean said, and his hand met my back, leading me away and to a bathroom. He let me wash my hands, scrubbing them thoroughly with soap twice, then he wet a washcloth and turned me to him once I dried my now clean hands, and he started to clean the blood off my face and neck.

I couldn't help but get lost in his green eyes, and I was distracted by the way he held my face up and how close he was, his hips just brushing mine.

He tossed the rag in the sink, then smirked at me, his other hand coming to hold my face. "Now who's the horn dog?" He asked in a low voice.

"Shut up," I muttered and stretched up and kissed him softly, holding his arms, enjoying how his lips felt moving against mine, how his tongue teased mine.

It seemed as if nothing else mattered as long as he put butterflies in my stomach.


	31. Chapter 31

Since that incident, Lilo told me that Sam was now suspicious of me. He wasn't acting suspicious towards me, but I trusted Lilo over anyone else, so I tread carefully and watched what I did. Thankfully, Dean wasn't suspicious of me, she reported.

In fact, Dean was just as loyal and loving as ever. He went out for an errand, and when he came back, he had a bag and pulled me into his room.

"What's this?" I asked as he locked the door and dumped the bags' contents on the bed. I immediately blushed at seeing the sex toys.

"Told you I'd get them." Dean grinned, lifting up the dildo package, taking out his pocket knife and opened it.

"That's fucking huge," I said in slight fear, my eyes wide.

"Maybe one day you'll be in the mood to take it." He simply shrugged, tossing the now free dildo on the bed and grabbed the vibrator's package, opening it. I just stood back, blushing madly.

"We don't have to use it today if you don't want to," Dean said, noticing my blush as I stared at the white vibrator.

"No. I mean, I do. I'm curious." I admitted. "But I've never used a vibrator before. I don't..." My cheeks got hotter as I thought of all the ways I could embarrass myself.

Dean tossed the now freed vibrator onto the bed, tucking his knife in his pocket, and came towards me, taking my cheeks in his hands and making me look at him.

"Tony, baby, calm down. You're okay. You're just fine, sweetheart." He stroked my cheeks with his thumbs, and I held his hands with my own.

"Are you really sure you want this?" He asked, and I looked up into his eyes, seeing all that care, and it made me smile as a wave of comfort and safety came over me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Then I promise to take care of you." He hummed and kissed my forehead.

"As long as I can take care of you after." I grinned and heard him chuckle before he kissed me, gently pulling off my clothes, taking his time. I was really touched at how much he cared and how he wanted to take care of me. I now found myself thinking I didn't deserve this much love.

He lied me down on the bed once I was bare, and began to kiss down my body, making me shiver happily. He pulled back for a moment, pulling off his shirt, and took a moment to snap the batteries into the vibrator.

He rubbed it against me slowly, not turning it on just yet. I gave him a nod, and he flicked it onto the lowest setting, and I jumped slightly at the sudden shock that ran through me at feeling the vibrations.

"You good, baby?" He asked, kissing my neck, and I moaned and nodded, and he began to move it in slow little circles against me, sometimes trailing down to my hole, but he mostly stayed on my clit.

I continued to moan and squirm a bit, and after some minutes, Dean would turn it up a notch. After a little while, he stopped kissing at my neck and chest to watch me, one hand on my inner thigh to keep me open before him.

Some part of me discovered just then that I loved the amazed look on his face. I loved how his eyes didn't seem to know where to land, or how he constantly licked and bit his lip.

"My God, baby, you're dripping. You feeling okay?" His eyes came up to my face, and I nodded, biting my lips to muffle a moan. He flicked it up another notch, and I gasped pretty loudly.

That's when Dean got a little dominant and held it against me until I was shaking, come pouring out of me, and I gripped his arms tightly. He pulled away when I relaxed, breathing deeply, and cleaned up the mess with a tissue.

I then took my chance and sat up, going for his belt, surprising him. I stretched up to kiss him as I slid his belt undone, then undid his jeans, tugging them down.

"Off." I hummed before biting his lip and pulling back to see him. He obeyed and got on the bed with me once his clothes were gone, and I grinned before kissing his jaw, feeling the stubble, and trailed my lips down his neck. I moved Dean to sit back against the pillows, and I took my time kissing down the defined planes of his chest and his gorgeous abs. That V line was a work of art, as well.

Then came his length, which I wrapped my hand around to stroke him a bit, biting my lip at how the skin moved, and how he leaked precome. Dean had his head tipped back, groaning softly, and I heard his gasp when I leaned forward and licked around his tip.

"Oh, fuck, Tony. Please." He groaned, making me smile proudly and slip my lips over him, licking around, sliding only a few inches of him into my mouth.

I continued to blow him, peeking up once every minute or so to see how I was affecting him. Dean was nothing short of beautiful.

I decided to be a little bold, and I watched his face as I used my free hand to massage his balls. Dean's mouth fell wide open, and his hips raised up, forcing more of him into my mouth, and he suddenly came.

I swallowed, giving a little cough after, and Dean pulled me up with him and got us under the blankets where he held me tight. Where I was happy.


	32. Chapter 32

The boys went on a hunt, so Lilo and I had a bit of fun before they came back. When they did come back, however, they did not look happy.

"Hey, guys. How was the..." I trailed off, seeing their stony faces. "What's wrong? What happened?" I stood up, worried for them.

Sam set his bag down on the table and pulled his laptop out, and Dean stared at me, his jaw clenched, and I had no idea what emotion was in his eyes. It wasn't a good one.

Audio filled the silence and I turned and looked at the screen, my blood running cold at seeing me reading at the table we were at now, wearing a shirt I wore two days ago.

Lilo, human Lilo, in forest green lingerie, came in and leaned across the table, pouting at me.

" _What, Lilo?_ " I sighed.

" _I wanna do something. I'm bored. Do something with me!_ " She whined.

" _What do you want to do?_ " I closed my book, looking at her.

" _Let's get ice cream. That place we went however many weeks ago, y'know?_ " She said excitedly, and I smiled.

" _Fine. Go get dressed._ " I nodded, and she beamed and skipped off.

Sam hit a button and a new video played from yesterday, Lilo lounging in magenta lingerie as I read and took notes. I finished up the book and closed it, lazily flicking it through the air with my hand, and pulling the next one off the shelf to drift to me.

" _You could've asked me to get it,_ " Lilo said.

" _No. One, you're not a slave. Two, I don't know how to think._ " I said and opened it up, flipping through the pages, starting to write more notes.

Sam closed his laptop and I hung my head as burning tears made their way down my cheeks, and I did my best to hide them. The silence was fucking deafening, it pounded like my heartbeat in my eardrums.

"When were you going to tell us?" Sam asked, and I kept quiet.

' _They know._ ' I said to Lilo telepathically, and even my telepathic voice broke and shook.

I heard the door slam down the hall, and footsteps rush over. Soft, small hands met my arms and pulled me into a hug, cradling my head against her shoulder.

"You'll regret this." She hissed and pulled me away, down the hall to our room.

"No, get back here. We're talking about this." I heard Sam say.

"Get back." Lilo snapped. "I'm sworn to protect her from anything, including those who make her cry."

She led me into our room then, and sat me on the bed, kneeling in front of me on the floor, her arms and head on my knees, wiping my tears and looking worriedly at me.

She then suddenly stilled and sat up straight. "They're fighting... Dean. He's taking your side."

I then took her hands and focused, feeling my eyes roll back into my head as I astral projected myself out of my body and searched throughout the bunker, following their voices to the kitchen.

"You really don't care that she's a witch?" Sam asked, looking stunned, and Dean looked mad.

"No, Sammy. I don't care. What I care about is the fact that you care." He said. "Tony's been nothing but helpful since the day we met her. Hell, Bobby recommended her to us. If Bobby didn't trust her..." Dean trailed off with a sigh.

"I think you're forgetting the fact that she is a witch. She does magic. Lilo is a familiar." Sam emphasized.

"And they haven't hurt anyone!" Dean exclaimed. "I don't even blame them for wanting to keep it secret. They knew this would happen. That they'd be shunned."

Dean then ran his hand over his face and sighed. "You made my girl cry, Sammy. You..." Dean sighed again, shook his head, then walked out, headed to our room.

Lilo opened the door just as my eyes rolled back into place.

"Guess you were snooping, huh?" Dean stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry." I sniffed and wiped my cheek with the back of my hand. Dean came over and tilted my face up, looking incredibly worried, and sad, and wiped under my eyes.

"I don't care." He said softly, shaking his head. "I don't care what you are. You're Tony, you're my Tony, my baby girl. That's all that matters to me."

His soft voice and caring eyes made me only tear up more, and I held my arms up, wordlessly asking him to hold me.

He sat down and put me on his lap sideways, arms holding me securely, and I pressed my face into his neck and just continued to cry.

"I... didn't want you two seeing us as monsters..." I sniffled, and Dean rubbed my back. "I didn't want you to hate and kill us."

"You're not monsters. Never. We'd never hate you. Never lay a finger on either of you." He said and kissed my head.

Lilo, now as a cat, hopped up onto my lap and curled herself up against me, pressing her face into my stomach and she purred softly, making me smile.

I let my hand rest on her back, and Dean shifted his head a little to whisper in my ear. "I love you. Nothing's gonna change that, you hear me?"

I nodded, sniffing, and Dean pressed a long kiss onto my cheek, then rested his forehead against my head, making me overflow with emotions.


	33. Chapter 33

I cried until my eyes burned, then lied with Dean in his bed, wrapped in blankets, enveloped in his scent. He stayed with me for hours, neither of us saying a word as we held onto each other.

I knew Dean loved me. He said he loved me, and his actions on a day to day basis proved it. I just wanted to feel loved, though, and I know it was my own anxiety keeping me from asking.

I let my eyes trail up to his face, and saw him watching me. I pulled my arm out from under the blankets and trailed my fingers gently across his cheek.

"You're sure you love me?" I whispered.

"A thousand percent sure, yeah." He nodded. I couldn't help but watch his lips and study how they were shaped, and I blushed when Dean smirked at catching me. He just had really nice lips that I was drawn to.

"Come here," He hummed and pulled me up, his lips softly meeting mine. He didn't force the kiss, he kept it soft, but he followed my lead when I let my lips part to taste him.

When we did part, I opened my mouth but blushed deeply as I stuttered, trying to get the words out. "Would you mind... can I...? Can we...?"

Dean had a small smile on his face, and he kissed my forehead. I shut up, and he dipped his head down to my neck, leaving gentle kisses, making me close my eyes and hum in content.

He pulled my shirt off and undid my bra before working on his own shirts. Dean then began murmuring to me, just little things like that he loved me, I was beautiful, I was worthy and deserving, I was amazing.

Dean continued this with every bit of clothing he took off of me, then followed it up by pressing kisses onto my skin there. I was smiling, my hands feeling the smooth, warm skin on his shoulders and chest. I kept my eyes closed, knowing I'd tear up if I opened them.

After he had both of us naked, he spent a good long while just stroking the skin on my thighs with his hands, his lips attached to mine. I loved how slowly he kissed me, how he wasn't forceful with his tongue. I had my arms loosely around his neck, hands in his hair, and I let my thighs part under him.

Dean lowered himself and got even closer, his length meeting my core, and he gently moved his hips just to rub himself against me. I whimpered out a little moan, and Dean gently bit my bottom lip before pecking my lips and putting his forehead on mine.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded against him, licking my lips, getting a little of his taste off them.

So Dean sunk himself slowly into me, and my mouth fell open, and I moaned softly on the first thrust. It didn't stop there, and Dean alternated between kissing me, my skin, and whispering even more praises.

I soon brought my legs up, up to where my feet were at our hips, and Dean increased his pace just slightly, but he made his strokes ever so much deeper, making me gasp just a bit louder. He was hitting all the right spots, and I could feel myself just starting to come.

"I love you," I said, and Dean shut up and smiled at me, and his smile glowed like sunlight. "You're kind, you're considerate, you like to look out for others, and you expect nothing in return. You care so much..." I smiled a little as I gazed into those impossibly green eyes and the brilliant smile that just seemed to grow.

"You're absolutely adorable, handsome as hell. You're just perfect. And I have no idea why you put up with me. I'm a fucking mess, and clingy, and need constant validation..."

Dean shut me up with a kiss, then smiled brightly at me. "You're not a mess. I don't mind that you're clingy. And, as long as it makes you feel better, I will tell you over and over how amazing you are, and how much I love you, Tony." He kissed me again.

"I love you." I smiled once more. "My Dean. All mine."

"All yours, baby." He nodded, and his fingers came down to my clit, and I gasped as they met me, and I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

Dean was nearing his end, and he moaned softly over me, and it was fucking music. Dean drew my orgasm out of me, leaving me quivering and gasping out his name. It was probably one of the best orgasms I've had to date.

Dean finished not long after me, filling me up, then lied beside me. We both turned at the same time to curl up together and gave a little laugh before we situated ourselves.

"You're sure you don't mind how clingy I am? I mean, I don't want to suffocate you." I bit my lip worriedly.

"I love clinginess. I like feeling needed." Dean sighed against me and leaned down to kiss my shoulder. "Chances are, I'm probably going to become a hell of a lot more clingy to you as time passes."

I smiled and placed a kiss under his jaw before settling back down, letting my eyes close so I could relax with him. "Love you. So much." I hummed.

"Love you so much." Dean sighed and kissed my head, and my smile only grew.


	34. Chapter 34

The next day, after Dean made breakfast, and Lilo joined us at the table for once, I had no idea what to do with myself. I thought about making a pie, but that would seem like it's only for Dean. I decided on cookies and Googled a recipe for some of my favorite ones that I was sure they'd like.

We had most of the ingredients, but I had to conjure up a couple of them. I hummed to myself as I made the dough, sometimes singing softly just to fill the silence.

Once I had everything mixed together and the oven preheated and ready, I began shaping the cookies on a baking sheet, already greased up and ready to go. Once I had them in the oven for ten or so minutes, I prepared a cooling rack and prepared the other baking sheet.

It took only minutes for the cookies to start smelling, and of course, Dean walked in to see what was up.

"You're not setting anything on fire, are you?" He asked.

"I'm trying not to." I grinned back at him. "What's up?"

"It started smelling really good. I had to check it out." He said and came behind me, wrapping his arms around me, making me smile. Dean reached his finger to the bowl, and I moved his hand away.

"No." I smiled at him over my shoulder, then continued shaping the cookies. The oven beeped, and I grabbed the mitt to get them, then put the next sheet in. Dean never left me as I got them off the tray and onto the rack. When I was done with that, I greased the pan again and went to put the last bit of the cookie dough on it, and Dean decided to busy himself with kissing my neck as I did so.

I would've pretended to be annoyed, but I was honestly enjoying it way too much. So I let him do his thing, biting my lips when I felt like moaning. Especially when he nipped at my skin, then licked over it.

"So, what made you spontaneously make cookies?" He hummed next to my ear, and I didn't really answer. When I finished forming the cookies on the third baking sheet, I went to go start cleaning up, but Dean just turned me to face him, and he had a stony face on.

"Tony." He raised a brow at me, and I sighed.

"I just want to show Sam that I'm not a threat. He's trusted me for so long, but now that he knows I'm a witch... all that trust is just gone." I frowned a little as I stared at our feet. "So, cookies."

Dean didn't say anything for a while, then he pulled me into a hug, and placed a kiss on my head.

"I love you so much, you know?" He said softly, and I gave a little nod. He kissed my hair again, then turned to get a plate. I watched him put a pile of cookies on the plate, wondering what he was doing.

"I'm bringing these to Sam. Might yell at him a bit." He hummed and took a cookie for himself.

"No, you don't have to yell at him." I shook my head quickly. Dean pecked my lips before he walked out, and I sighed and went to clean the bowls and other things.

Lilo slipped into the kitchen in magenta lingerie and took a cookie. "Ooh, they're all warm and soft... I don't understand people who like hard cookies." She hummed, and I smiled and shook my head at her.

"You aren't going to have any?" She asked as I got myself a soda.

"There's something about making food that makes me not want to eat it after." I hummed and drank a little.

Dean came back, the plate in his hand still. "Sam's not in his room. I don't think he's even in the bunker." He set the plate down.

"Should we look for him?" I asked.

"I left a couple of messages. If he doesn't call back soon, then I'll track his phone." Dean nodded and sat down by Lilo.

It didn't take but an hour for Sam to call back, just saying he'd be back in a bit. So we hung around, Dean talking about how happy he was that the bunker smelled like a bakery instead of old books and dust.

"There are tricks for that, you know." Lilo hummed as she drank some wine. "We could keep this place smelling great all the time."

"Do it." Dean nodded, making Lilo laugh and I smiled at them. Dean then got up to get another beer and took another cookie from the platter while he was at it. He glanced at me with a little smile, and I furrowed my brow questionably at him before he placed some kisses on my cheek, making me smile wide.

Then we heard heavy footsteps, and Dean straightened up again. "Hey, Sammy. Tony made cookies. They're amazing."

He then looked at the door and seemed to freeze, so I stopped watching him and looked to the doorway where Sam was standing with a blonde woman in a white dress.

"Mom?" Dean asked softly, and my lips parted in surprise. I looked to Lilo, and she nodded to the other door, and I looked at Dean again before I slipped out with her.

"I thought their mom was dead?" She hissed once we were a good distance away.

"She was dead. Now she's not." I said and we went into our room and closed the door. Lilo put a silencing spell over it and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"She's been dead, what? Over twenty years now? Maybe thirty?" She asked and I nodded. "So what rose her?"

"You think Sam rose her?" I asked.

"That boy couldn't revive a tulip. No way." Lilo shook her head. I just sat on my bed and messed with my hands in my lap.

"But what if he did?" I asked. "What if he rose her to talk to Dean..." I looked away and sighed.

"Dean doesn't listen to Sam if he doesn't want to. But he'd listen to his mother. And as she was a hunter back in the day..." I trailed off and pressed my hands to my face.

"Hey, hey. I'm sure that's not what's happening." Lilo kneeled on the floor in front of me, crossing her arms on my knees and put her head over them. "Dean's adamant on not losing you, Tony. He knows you won't hurt him, Sam, or his mom."

I just gave Lilo a sad smile, hoping she was right.


	35. Chapter 35

Dean came into our room around thirty minutes later, and sat beside me, glancing at Lilo's head on my knees as she sat before me. When he sat, he sighed for a long time and ran his hand over his face.

"Everything okay?" I asked softly.

"Sam thinks you poisoned the cookies, for starters." He said, and I frowned at the floor. "He apparently doesn't care that I've been eating them all fucking day, and I'm fine. Mom was suspicious, but I think she trusts you. She heard me out, after all."

I just continued to stare at the floor. "Would it be better if we just left?" I asked.

"No." Dean immediately protested, then lifted my chin with his fingers. "You're not going anywhere. Neither of you." He gave a look to Lilo, too.

"Damn straight." Lilo nodded, and I glanced at her. "We've done nothing wrong, Tony. We're good guys." She gave me a little smile.

"Exactly." Dean nodded and his hand curled around my waist. "You wanna meet her?" His green eyes met mine, and I fell in love with them all over again.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, biting my lip slightly.

"You're beautiful." Dean gave me a little smile. I stood and he took my hand and lead me, and Lilo held onto my arm. Dean led us to the main room, and I put on a little smile when I met her eye.

"Tony, is it?" She came over, and I nodded. "I'm Mary. And I'm told this is Lilo?" She looked at her, and I nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you." I smiled a little wider, happy she seemed to accept Lilo and me.

"Forgive me, but I'm curious. What exactly does a familiar do?" She asked Lilo, who was still hanging onto my arm.

"We protect, serve, and assist our masters." She answered. "We're to protect them from all harm, assist with any magic, and we'd do virtually anything for them."

"So... how does a witch gain a familiar?" She said and we took seats, and Dean said he'd get us some drinks, as we might be here a while.

"The familiar chooses the witch," I said, and she nodded.

"So, why did you choose her?" She smiled at Lilo.

"My previous master..." Lilo shifted a little uncomfortably as she held my arm a little tighter. "He wasn't a good witch. He seemed nice, but he soon had me doing awful things for him. He was killed by hunters, so I was freed. I went back on the market, and I was looking for truly pure witches, and I found Tony." Lilo then smiled a bit.

"I saw her in a shop buying ingredients for a healing spell, so I kept tabs on her for a bit, just to make sure she was really good. When I found she was, and she actually helped other hunters hunt bad witches, like my last master, I came to her." Lilo leaned her head on my arm.

"So, were you born a witch, or did you become one?" Mary looked at me, and Dean gave her a beer, me a soda, and Lilo some wine before he took a seat back beside me.

"There's three types of witches," I started. "The Borrowers, who get their power by making deals with demons or other forces. There's Naturals, who are born witches, but there's hardly any of them anymore. And there are Students. Just people that practiced magic so often and so much, that magic energy just became a part of them. I'm a Student." I explained, and she nodded slowly.

"How long did it take for you to become a witch?" She asked.

"Little over a year." I nodded slowly as I thought back. "It usually takes much longer, but I was doing magic every day, multiple times a day. Kind of draining, actually."

Lilo and I continued to her questions, not all of which were about witches, in fact. Dean jumped in and answered some about our life here, telling her stories of all that we've done. He even told her about the love spell he was put under.

"What did you do?" Mary looked at me with wide eyes.

"Once I found the hex bag, Lilo and I inspected it and found exactly what kind of a spell it was. I wasn't exactly thinking straight, so she was just sort of like, 'we can track her down and kill her, or we can just kill her. You want ice cream?'" I said and Lilo grinned widely.

"We should take her for rolled ice cream," Lilo said excitedly. "It's ice cream and whatever toppings you want all mashed together, then frozen, and rolled up and put in a little bowl. They're adorable and they taste so good."

"All Lilo basically eats is ice cream and fries." Dean gave a little shrug as Mary looked amused.

I kept Sam in my mind, as he was sitting at the very end of the table, away from us, looking grumpy.

"All Tony eats is burgers, fries, nachos, and mozzarella sticks." Dean then rolled his eyes, and I gave him a little look. "I'm not judging, sweetheart, I'm just saying."

I thought about getting up and grabbing the plate of cookies and giving it to Sam, just sliding it in front of him, but I didn't want to make or cause a scene.

Later, the two went off to show their mom a bedroom, and Lilo and I stayed put. Sam didn't come back, but Dean did, and he looked at Lilo.

"I'm gonna steal Tony. That cool?" He hummed and she let go of my arm.

"Use protection." She hummed and I rolled my eyes as I got up and went over so Dean could lead me to his room.


End file.
